Fire and flame
by HappyTrottingElf
Summary: A new ending to The Reckoning.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at fanfic so all reviews are appreciated. I don't own any of these great characters._

_It starts after the Food fair has finished for the evening..._

Assumpta moved around the bar picking up glasses on autopilot. She was physically and emotionally exhausted after the last couple of days, and yet she felt like she was walking on air. Peter had told her he loved her tonight. She paused, leaning against the bar, savouring those words again.

She was pulled out of her reverie by a soft knocking at the back door. She felt her stomach flip as she realised it must be Peter. Taking a deep shaky breath she tried to compose herself.

"Pull yourself together girl," she thought. It was amazing how he could make her feel like a teenager with a crush all over again.

She walked through to the kitchen and opened the door.

He was leaning against the door frame. He smiled saying, "Hi," softly under his breath. Oh god, she could drown in those eyes. He had the ability to make her feel like no one else in the world existed.

He'd changed she noticed. No longer wearing the suit, he was now dressed in jeans and his navy jumper. The one that looked so soft that she always itched to reach out and touch him. Resisting the urge she smiled, stepped back and let him in.

"Uh oh, has it come to this that you need to sneak in the back door? Can't have the neighbours talking, eh?" She smiled wryly.

"Sorry, I thought it was best," he shrugged apologetically, as she closed the door. "They'll be talking soon enough though, I just handed my letter of resignation to Father Mac," he said, watching her expression.

"What? So quickly?" She was running through scenarios in her head where he changed in mind because he'd rushed into the decision. "Are you sure?"

"Why have you changed your mind?" It was his turn to look panicked.

"No, of course not," she paused and looked up at him. "I just don't want you to regret anything."

" 'Sumpta, did you hear what I said tonight? I love you. I'm not going to regret anything."

Her breath caught as he stepped forward and took her hands. "Anyway, don't let this go to your head, but you're not the only reason I'm leaving," he said smiling.

"Huh," she grinned as she saw his eyes twinkling. "Do I at least make the top ten?"

"Oh I'd say so." He pulled her closer slipping his arms round her waist. She leaned against him, finally getting to snuggle up against that jumper. She inhaled, breathing in that fresh clean scent that was so uniquely Peter. They stood like that for a few moments and she tried to commit the moment to memory, the same way as she'd done at the lake, worried that it may yet turn out to be just another dream.

Finally, reluctantly, she pulled back slightly to look up at him. "What did Father Mac say?"

"He wasn't exactly surprised so he took it quite well considering," Peter half smiled. "I think catching him after a few drinks eased the situation."

Assumpta smirked, "Coward. So what happens now?"

"I have to go and see him tomorrow to sort out the details but I think he wants to make it effective immediately. He'll take mass on Sunday, I just have to make an announcement. I'm not sure he trusts me to keep my vows or be very discreet now I've made the decision."

"Urgh that man," she muttered, eyes flashing. "He shouldn't judge everyone by his own standards."

Peter took a deep breath and said softly, "I don't think I trust myself."

Assumpta felt her heart speed up. She was suddenly very aware of how close they were standing, of the feel of the material beneath her hands, of his hands gently holding the small of her back, of the radio that was softly playing a romantic Sarah McLaughlan track. She felt she was melting under the intensity of his gaze. Suddenly, without her even realising how it had happened, their lips met. It was soft and slow and sweet. She felt like the room was spinning as he pressed his slightly parted lips to hers again then paused so their lips were just brushing. Assumpta braced herself for rejection but suddenly he'd pulled her closer wrapping his arms round her, kissing her deeply and she lost all train of thought. One of his hands moved up to tangle themselves in her hair as she brought hers up to grasp him round the neck and pull him nearer. They stumbled backwards half a step together and he pressed her up against the door. As the last vestiges of coherent thought left her, the last thing to run through her mind was that Peter Clifford must have done this before.

Peter was the first one to break away, just as the embrace got even more passionate with hands beginning to wander. He leaned his forehead against hers as they both caught their breath.

"See, not much self control at all when I'm around you," he said huskily.

She just smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, relishing the feel of his arms around her waist.

"I need to go but do you think you could get away tomorrow, meet me after I'm done with Father Mac?" he asked.

"I need to go to Kildargin myself tomorrow to see the solicitor about Leo. Meet you at the lake for lunch?"

He looked at her, his face full of concern. "Are you sure you're ok with this? I mean it's going to be difficult with Leo."

"Peter, I'm better than I've been in a long long time."

" 'Kay," he nodded. "I need to go," he sighed deeply, removing his arms from her and stepped towards the door.

She immediately regretted the loss of contact. "Peter!" she cried and locked eyes with him as he turned back to her. "I love you too."

A boyish grin broke out across his face and he brought a hand up, cupping her cheek, and brought his lips down once more to meet hers. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly and disappeared out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter floated up the street, glad it was dark so there was no one to witness his 100 watt grin. He tried to ignore the traitorous part of his brain telling him that at some point he would have to come back down to earth with a bump. That tonight's events would lead to difficult times ahead, but right now he was having a hard time thinking of anything but the feel of Assumpta in his arms and the intensity of her expression when she told him she loved him.

He mentally shook himself, trying to focus. He had to think of some way to phrase his goodbyes to the parish on Sunday, and that was only the beginning. They would have to see if the community would accept him without the collar. Even if they did, would they accept he and Assumpta as a couple? They would have to take it slow in their relationship, maybe even keep it under wraps for a while and gradually let people get used to the idea. After the passion that had flared between them tonight he wasn't sure he could stay away from her, and he'd never been very good at keeping the emotions from his face. Dogs on the street would know he thought dryly. Yet, the more he considered it the more he felt it would be best if people weren't aware that she was the main reason he was leaving the church. He had plenty of other reasons to cite, he would just not mention her to anyone. Perhaps he should move away from Ballyk for a while. Not far, just enough that people didn't see him every day. Remove himself far enough for people to get used to the idea that he was no longer their confessor, now he was just a bloke who popped into the pub for a pint occasionally. Gradually, he and Assumpta could be seen to start a relationship when he had disassociated himself enough from the church. It would be a new kind of exquisite torture to act like he felt only friendship for Assumpta, but it was the best way he could think of getting the villagers to accept their relationship and allow them to stay. At least they could make plans to see each other outside of Ballykissangel, away from prying eyes.

He let himself into his cottage feeling happier that he had a workable plan he could share with Assumpta the next day. He allowed his mind to wander back to that kiss. It had taken all his willpower to leave the pub that evening, but he'd had to make himself. If things had progressed much further wild horses couldn't have dragged him away. In his mind he felt Assumpta's hands rake through his hair, her kisses growing more urgent, his hands roaming and the dark gaze of her eyes, pupils dilated, when he had finally pulled away.

He let out a shaky breath, went to splash cold water on his face and got ready for bed.

He woke out of a deep sleep feeling irritated at being pulled from his pleasant dream. He turned over, pulling the duvet cover over his head but again heard the noise that must have woken him. He reluctantly opened his eyes more, accepting that he wouldn't be able to reconjure the dream. He felt a flicker of irritation, he'd been sleeping so badly recently and he felt like he'd been pulled suddenly from a very deep sleep. It was still dark outside and he wondered what had woken him until he registered the noise was coming from outside in the street, people were yelling and he heard running footsteps.

Groggily he got up and pulled aside the curtain. Figures were moving down the street and there was light coming from somewhere. Oddly, it reminded him of the night a year ago when he'd been woken up by people running to get Kathleen out of her house as it burnt. It was a strangely familiar scene. He gasped, backing away from the window, moved swiftly to pull on the jeans and jumper he'd been wearing early and stumbled out the door.

His feet pounded on the pavement as he ran towards the commotion. There was a large knot of people standing in the road and more were arriving all the time. He could feel heat and the strong smell of smoke but couldn't work out where it was coming from. Then he realised the source of it. Fitzgeralds was ablaze. He skidded to a halt amongst the crowd and sought out Assumpta. A surge of anger welled up in him as he thought about how everything had finally seemed to be falling into place for them. He was under no illusions that it would be easy, they'd have a difficult few months ahead of them, but he'd had a plan. It had been a good plan and now it seemed like it was literally going up in smoke. More than that, he was acutely aware that this was Assumpta's livelihood and childhood home on fire and his sorrow would be nothing to her devastation at the sight.

He continued to seek her out in the crowd wanting to make sure she was ok. He caught sight of Ambrose at the front of the crowd and, near him, the dark head of Niamh. He moved towards them, now seeing Brendan, Siobhan and Padraig next to Niamh. He still couldn't see Assumpta but she'd be with friends, Niamh would be looking after her. He pushed past a couple of people and arrived beside Siobhan at the same time as Michael, who'd been pushing through the crowd from the other direction.

"Michael, is Assumpta ok?" he asked anxiously.

"I haven't seen her yet Peter." Michael moved forward to Ambrose saying, "Where's Assumpta? I should have a look at her."

Ambrose turned and shook his head looking lost for words. A part of Peter's brain took in the black sooty marks on the guard's face that suggested he'd been trying to fight the fire.

"I tried but it's too hot, too much smoke you know?" There was a touch of desperation in Ambrose's voice.

"Oh God," Michael breathed.

Peter looked between the two men. A part of his brain was screaming but he couldn't believe it, wouldn't listen.

"Michael should make sure 'Sumpta's ok, I mean she got out, of course she got out." He tailed off, he was babbling and he'd just noticed Niamh's tear stained face and the shirt tied round Brendan's neck that he'd clearly used to protect himself from the smoke.

"No, she must have got out." He whirled round scanning the crowd and willed her to appear before him, but there was only a sea of nondescript faces, none were Assumpta. He spun back around and tore forward as the realisation washed over him and he finally listened to the nagging voice. Assumpta was still inside.

He pushed frantically past people, yelling her name, but as he reached the pub door he felt hands dragging him backwards. He tried to push them off and for a second he succeeded and surged towards the threshold into the searing heat. This time he was pulled back more forcefully. He was dimly aware that it had taken four of them; Ambrose, Brendan, Padraig and Michael to drag him back.

"We've got to get her out," he said desperately as fear and anger took hold.

"We've tried, it's no good. Fire brigade will be here soon," he heard someone say.

He felt a gut wrenching stab of shear panic as he watched the flames lick at the far right downstairs window.

He was dimly aware of a vehicle pulling up not far away and the hurried conversation of concerned voices. Niamh's voice carried above the rest "She's still in there!" Her voice was shrill. Peter had an overwhelming urge to punch something and be sick at the same time.

"Peter. Peter!" The insistent voice grounded him for a moment and he turned to look at Brendan who was standing on his right side, restraining him. "The fire brigade are on their way, they will get her out."

Peter looked at the older man in horror, "The buildings on fire, we need to get her out now." He couldn't understand why everyone was just standing there.

"The fire's taken too much of a hold downstairs, we can't get in," Ambrose's voice belayed the panic underneath his official guard façade. He still had Peter's left arm in a vice-like grip.

Peter felt like he was losing his grip on reality. His legs were threatening to give way under him and only his friends were keeping him upright. A strangled sob escaped his lips and the one thought that was going round and round in his head was "Not her, please not her."

Someone appeared before him and he was suddenly looking down into the irate face of Father Mac. He wondered briefly what the man was even doing here in Ballykissangel in the middle of the night.

"Father would you please calm yourself," said Father Mac in scandalised tones.

He moved closer to Peter and lowered his voice, saying through gritted teeth, "The whole village is staring and you are still an ordained priest."

Peter started at him incredulously, "You…" Words failed him.

The urge to punch something came back tenfold and this time it had somewhere to be directed. He flexed his fingers by his side and tried to gain control over himself. "Is the reputation of the church really all you care about? Assumpta is still in there," his voice cracked with emotion.

"I realise that Father which is why we should pray right now and reassure people," Father Mac replied.

Peter barely even registered what the priest had said all he could think about was Assumpta. "I'm through with you and the church," he spat in a low voice.

He heard a few nearby gasps at what had been said, and realised that the hold on both his arms had loosened. He wrenched his arms freeing himself entirely and ran towards the pub, focused only on finding Assumpta.


	3. Chapter 3

The door closed behind Peter, and Assumpta leaned back against the kitchen table, a grin breaking out across her face. She'd dreamt about tonight's events for longer than she cared to admit and almost couldn't believe that it was really happening. Smiling, she remembered Peter wondering the same thing down by the Angel that morning. She closed her eyes and ran through the events of the evening again, especially that kiss.

"God help me, I'm done for," she groaned. She could feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach at the mere memory of his touch.

She crouched down next to the dog's bed and patted Finn. "This might actually turn out ok," she said seriously to the dog. "We might finally have a chance to be happy." The dog wagged his tail and tried to lick her in reply. She grinned, scratched him behind his ears and said, "Yes well, you're always happy aren't you? But life's easier when all you want is a long walk and a good dinner." She gave the dog a final pat and made her way upstairs to bed, feeling lighter and happier than she had done in months.

_She was lying on grass; she could feel the sun beating down on her and could hear the gentle lapping of water nearby. The only other sounds were birds singing in the distance and the steady rhythmic breathing of someone next to her. Her head was in his lap and gentle hands were running through her hair. She stretched and turned to look up at him. He grinned back at her and brought his lips down upon hers._

Assumpta groaned as she came to, turned over and tried to get back into the dream. There had been sun and water and Peter, Peter had definitely featured.

It was no good she was awake now and the alarming sound of shattering glass brought her firmly to her senses.

She got out of bed and flicked the light switch but nothing happened. She paused for a moment then grabbed a hooded sweatshirt from the chair and pulled it over her pyjamas. She opened the door and stepped quietly out into the hall, all the time looking around for a weapon. It was probably just kids, she tried reassuring herself, but now she could smell smoke.

She made her way hesitantly to the door which led away from her private rooms and onto the public corridor with the guest rooms. Opening it she could immediately smell more smoke and she coughed as it caught in the back of her throat. Tugging her sweatshirt up to cover her mouth and nose, she crouched down and moved into the corridor. The air was clearer closer to the ground and the realisation hit her that her pub was on fire. She closed her eyes, silently thankful that she didn't have any guests staying. Trying to calm the rising panic inside she moved forward and tried to think what her next course of action should be. It seemed like the fire was downstairs, but perhaps if it was in just one area she could still get out. The door at the end of the corridor led to the stairs so she moved in a stooped walk, trailing a hand along the wall to guide her in the pitch black. The air seemed to be getting thicker with smoke. She put her hand on the door to the stairs but drew it back immediately, it was warm. A flicker of a memory stirred. Whether it was from fire safety advice or a film she wasn't sure, but she was fairly certain she shouldn't open the door if it was warm.

She moved back along the corridor desperately hoping that the fire escape was still an option. She'd had a basic iron staircase installed at the back of the building in order to conform to health and safety regulations with the tourist board. It was accessed from a window at the other end of the long corridor. She passed the door to her room and moved further on, feeling her way the whole time. She'd lived in this building for most of her life and knew it like the back of her hand. She coughed and dropped to her knees as the smoke seemed to get thicker. She crawled to the window and with shaking hands tried to push the sash up. It was stiff having not been opened all winter. She cried out in dismay and began coughing. The atmosphere was oppressive and disorientating and her stomach was knotted in fear. She tried heaving again but only succeeded in breathing in more smoke in the exertion and dropped to her knees again, coughing. Tears were streaming down her face as she screamed for help. Suddenly there was an explosion from below and the whole building shook. She splayed her hands out on the floor as there was an ominous creaking. She didn't know what the hell that was, the smoke was confusing her, but it definitely felt like the floor was shaking. Then, there was an almighty crash. Assumpta didn't even have time to wonder what had caused it because the floor started to give way under her feet. She scrabbled at the window sill but, almost in slow motion, it seemed to be slipping from her grasp as the floor gave way under her and she screamed.

Peter was hit by a wall of heat and smoke after he entered the pub. He instinctively dropped to his knees, pulling his jumper off and tying it round his face. He had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was he had to find her, he couldn't lose her. It was pitch black in the smoke and he instantly felt horribly disorientated. He could feel smoke clawing at his throat already. He closed his eyes and tried to picture where everything should be in relation to him. The bar was straight in front of him and the stairs were to his left. He tried moving towards the stairs but the smoke and heat got worse and he was forced to retreat.

"Assumpta!" he yelled, backing away towards the accommodation door. He couldn't give up; leaving without finding her was unthinkable. His feet hit something and he stumbled, feeling in front of him with his arms outstretched he discovered it was the fire place. In the dim recesses of his smoke filled brain he remembered Assumpta fitting a fire blanket to one side, in order to conform to tourist board regulations. He fumbled next to the hearth and found it, managed to find the catch of the box and unrolled the blanket, pulling it over him.

Just as he was about to make a dash to the stairs in a second attempt to reach them there was an explosion from the bar area and he was thrown backwards.

Peter groaned and opened his eyes, but could see nothing in the pitch black, smoke filled air. He'd been knocked out by the bang and had no idea how long he'd been out. It could have been minutes or mere seconds. Given that he was still alive and not burnt to a crisp he decided it couldn't have been very long at all. Thankfully, he had been able to hold onto the fire blanket and he grasped the corners to keep it over him as he sat up, gingerly testing his limbs to make sure he was still in one piece. He didn't seem to have any major injuries, just a few cuts on his hands and arms and he could feel blood trickling from a scratch on his face. Suddenly, there was an ominous creaking and the whole building seemed to shudder. This was followed almost instantly by an almighty crash. Something fell through the ceiling raining plaster, wood and other debris over the bar area. Faintly, over all the over noise and chaos, he heard a scream and his blood ran cold.

Peter pulled the blanket tightly over him as dust seemed to mingle with the smoke. He was sure he'd heard Assumpta. Could she have fallen from upstairs? After a few seconds he was aware of the temperature dropping slightly and he pulled himself up and peered out from under the blanket. Moving forward to the bar area he realised that the hold the fire had had seemed to have weakened. The force of all the debris had smothered the fire. Desperately calling her name he moved round the bar trying to shift bits of plaster and masonry. He suddenly realised he was getting wet; water seemed to be pouring through the ceiling. The explosion from the bar or cellar must have weakened the ceiling enough to bring the water tank crashing through and fracture all the pipes. Without thinking he stood under the gush, turning a couple of times till he was soaked. The air was clear of smoke and dust under the water. But all the time he was replaying the faint scream in his head and he moved back into the smoke, calling her name as he went. He was round the other side of the bar now he reckoned. Some of the debris he was scrambling over was perhaps the stools that the regulars frequented. There was a noise that caught his attention over the gush of water behind him and the crackle of flames to his left. He paused, listening intently, it sounded like a whine.

"Finn," he yelled and doubled his efforts to get through rubble. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen and he pushed his way through the door which was, amazingly, still on its hinges.

Everything seemed calmer in the kitchen. Perhaps because there was less smoke in here or maybe it was the small amount of light from the windows penetrating the gloom. Peter squinted in the darkness, he was feeling weak and exhausted, his lungs were screaming for clean air but he pushed himself onwards scanning for both dog and owner. Then he saw her.

It was Finn who alerted him. He whined and Peter turned to see the dog sat next to Assumpta, licking her face. His heart soared further as he saw Assumpta stir. He dropped the fire blanket and heaved some pieces of plasterboard out of the way, ignoring the protests from his body, and rushed to her side. She was lying at an awkward angle but luckily nothing had fallen on her, she seemed to be on top of all the wreckage.

"Assumpta," he cried, " 'Sumpta can you hear me?" He brushed some hair out of her face. Her cheek was wet and he realised that blood was oozing down it from a head wound. He tried to stem the flow with the hood of her jumper and clasped her hand with his free one. She groaned and tried to sit up.

"Peter?" Her question dissolved into a coughing fit.

He held her, trying hopelessly to sooth her. "We need to get out of here. Can you move?"

He felt her nodding her head against his chest as she tried to pull herself up. That was good enough for him. He was worried about any injuries she might have. He could see a dark stain spreading on one of her ripped pyjama legs, but the need to get out of the building was more pressing. His lungs were screaming for fresh air and he was worried about more explosions or more bits of the building falling on them. He placed one arm behind her back and slipped the other under her legs scooping her up as he lurched to his feet. Panting, he made his way to the back door. He kicked at it several times until the lock gave way and he prised it open, calling Finn as he did so. The dog streaked passed him outside and he staggered into the clean night air.

He made his way up the alley, passing the bins belonging to the pub and passed the dark windows of the adjacent building.

He felt the world start to spin and his energy ebb away, but he hadn't gotten her to safety yet so he forced his feet to keep moving.

"You found me, I thought I'd had it," Assumpta whispered into his shoulder, as he turned down the alley between buildings that would lead them out onto the main road.

He choked back a sob, "I thought I'd lost you." He lowered his head until his lips brushed against her hair.

"The pub is it…?" She left the question hanging in the air. He could hear the tears in her voice.

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you for coming." Her head pressed further into him and he paused leaning against the building to, momentarily, stop the world from spinning.

"I'll always come." He stumbled onto the main road and started towards the crowd. "I'll always find you 'Sumpta."

"Please don't leave me Peter." Her voice was weak and full of emotion.

He kissed her head again gently, "Never."

Then he was aware of yells and people moving towards them. Someone prised Assumpta out his arms. He swayed as the world spun more violently and then the lights went out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Thank you for the lovely reviews, I will definitely continue to update as regularly as I can!_

Siobhan stood watching the door that Peter had disappeared through and waited. She could sense Niamh standing frozen to the spot next to her. Ambrose was nearby, talking quietly into his radio and she caught snatches of the conversation. "How far away? It needs to be here soon. There's two in there now."

From all around she could hear mutterings and the loud hissing and crackling from the fire, interspersed with the occasional snapping of timbers. But, the overwhelming sound was silence, a dull, roaring silence in her head.

Shortly after Peter had disappeared into the building there had been an explosion followed by a crash. Ambrose had moved everyone further away from the pub. What were the chances of them surviving the smoke, the fire, explosions and the building falling down around them? Siobhan felt numb at the thought of losing her two friends. She'd never been what you might call very close to either of them, but they were still two of the people she trusted and respected the most in their small town. The two people whom she'd confided in about her pregnancy. Her hand unconsciously flitted to her stomach.

Brendan was standing next to her, holding her hand. She didn't know who'd initiated the contact but neither seemed willing to let go right now. He too had his eyes fixed on the pub.

Padraig was muttering quietly to himself. "He should've gotten out by now. If he's found her he should be out by now".

Brian broke the tension. "You should've stopped him. Someone should've stopped him."

"We did," snapped Ambrose. "We had him and then…I don't know. Anyway how were we supposed to know he'd rush into a burning building?"

Father Mac snorted and then resumed trying to calm Kathleen.

"Of course he'd rush in to _that _building, have you no eyes?" demanded Brian.

"Enough!" growled Siobhan and silence fell again. She wasn't blind; she had seen the friendship develop. She'd thought they were just good friends, but it had been harder to ignore some of the looks that had passed between them recently. She'd tried not to dwell on it too much, she hadn't even been sure if they realised the way they looked at each other. After tonight she was left with no doubt, it was certainly more than friendship that Father Clifford felt.

The ambulance arrived, siren blaring, making her jump. But there was still no sign of the fire brigade.

"Where's the fecking fire engine?" swore Padraig.

"Both engines are dealing with a house fire the other side of Kildargen, one's on its way," replied Ambrose.

Something caught the corner of Siobhan's eye and she spun round to see Finn streaking up the street. She tugged Brendan's hand and pointed.

"Jesus," he breathed, "if the dog can get out…"

Siobhan roused herself into action and called the dog. Finn bounded up to her. She knelt down and started to gently check the animal over.

A shout went up from Brendan next to her and she looked up to see a bedraggled figure rounding the corner of the alley stumbling up the street carrying Assumpta in his arms. The light from a street lamp illuminated the pair and Siobhan saw that Peter was soaked; his grey t-shirt was clinging to him and streaked with blood and dirt. He had scratches on one side of his face and he looked like he was about to collapse. Assumpta was harder to make out, bundled up as she was in Peter's arms, but she too was covered in dust and dirt. Blood was seeping out from a deep cut on her shin and she looked barely conscious.

Siobhan watched as Peter said something to her and placed a gentle kiss on her head. The look on his face made Siobhan wonder why she'd taken so long to see it. It was blindingly obvious what the man felt.

Ambrose and Brendan were the first to reach the pair, followed closely by the paramedics and Michael.

"It's alright Father, we've got her," said Ambrose, as he and Brendan gently took Assumpta and laid her down.

Siobhan saw Peter sway and fall to the ground. Ambrose half caught him yelling, "I need help here now!"

One of the paramedics and Michael began tending to Peter while the other paramedic stayed with Assumpta, wrapping her in a blanket and placing an oxygen mask on her. Brendan knelt by her side.

"Peter?" Assumpta's voice was weak but determined as she tried to sit up.

Siobhan moved to her head saying, "Assumpta you need to stay still while they check you out."

The side of Assumpta's face was covered in blood from a gash on the side of her head. She gently placed the oxygen mask back over Assumpta's mouth and nose, exchanging a look with Brendan as the paramedic placed a dressing on her head.

"Is Peter ok?" Assumpta said, trying again to push the mask away but coughing violently.

Siobhan could hear the desperation in Assumpta's voice as she watched them tend to Peter. Assumpta gasped between coughs, "He promised he wouldn't leave me."

Brendan squeezed her hand. "Peter's in good hands, I promise."

Assumpta then let out a howl of pain as the paramedic examined her leg.

Siobhan looked over at Peter who also had an oxygen mask in place but still seemed to be unconscious. The paramedic and Michael were setting up a drip.

Assumpta was breathing heavily from the pain and coughing fits, but managed to pull the mask down again. She looked at Brendan pleadingly, "I can't lose him."

Siobhan had never seen the young woman look so vulnerable or emotional and she swallowed a lump in her own throat and blinked back tears. Apparently Brendan was similarly affected because his voice sounded choked up. "He's not going anywhere Assumpta, I promise you." He stroked her hair. "You don't get rid of him that easily."

"Right let's get you to hospital," interjected the paramedic as a second ambulance arrived.

Brendan looked to Siobhan and she answered his unasked question. "Go with her Brendan, I'll follow you." Brendan nodded and she could hear him trying to sooth Assumpta as they headed to the ambulance. Siobhan stared after him. Her baby could do a lot worse than having Brendan as a father.

She turned to see Niamh staring after them clutching a baby monitor in her hand. "Ah Niamh, go and see if there's room for you too. I'll make sure Kieran's alright." Niamh shook her head. "Well, so go and get the wee fellow and I'll give you a lift to the hospital. Or, I'll go and call you with an update."

Niamh looked blankly at her. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

"Course she will, you know Assumpta."

"Do I?" Niamh said in a quiet voice. "What about Father Clifford?"

Siobhan turned to see them moving the priest onto a stretcher and heading towards the other waiting ambulance. She was relieved to see him trying to pull down his oxygen mask to speak to Michael who was climbing into the ambulance with him.

"I think he'll be fine too," she replied, shakily.

"Father Mac's not going with him."

"No, it would seem not."

Father Mac was standing, tight lipped, watching the ambulance.

Ambrose hurried towards them asking if they were both ok. He gave his wife a hug which she did not return, she looked dazed.

"How's Father Clifford?" Siobhan asked him.

"He gave us all a bit of a fright," said Ambrose, "but they think he'll be fine. Michael reckons it was a combination of the smoke and adrenaline wearing off that brought on the collapse."

"Did he ask after her, Assumpta I mean?" Niamh suddenly spoke.

"Em, yeah luv he did."

"I need to go and check on Keiran." She turned and swiftly disappeared.

"She's just worried about them," said Ambrose, staring after his wife.

"Sure aren't we all," replied Siobhan, looking at Ambrose intently.

"Did you know?" Ambrose asked her abruptly.

"Know what?" she said evasively. But she looked at his face and saw it was no use pretending. "No, I didn't," she sighed, "But it doesn't surprise me I suppose."

Ambrose looked after the departing ambulance and frowned.

"Whatever happens they are, and will remain, my friends," she said sharply.

Ambrose opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the arrival of Padraig. "Siobhan, are you going up to the hospital?"

"I am Padraig. You're coming too?"

"Yeah thought I'd drop Finn in with Kevin first, he'll look after him."

"Good idea. Tell Niamh I expect we'll see her up at the hospital tomorrow," she said pointedly to Ambrose.

Ambrose nodded silently, turned and moved off to speak to the fire brigade who'd arrived just after the second ambulance.

"Some night eh?" said Padraig.

"Not one anyone's likely to forget," she replied, gazing at the flames and thinking about Assumpta's words.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter awoke to the gentle rustling of paper and the smell of coffee. He opened his eyes and looked around, bleary eyed. Brendan smiled at him and put down his newspaper and paper cup. "Morning, how're you feeling?"

Peter swallowed a few times; his throat was dry and painful, he could still smell the acrid stench of smoke. "Assumpta, is she ok?"

"She's fine Peter, thanks to you. Just a few cuts and bruises. Michael says she'll have to stay in for a few days observation, but she'll be OK. She's sleeping just now."

Relief swam across Peter's face. "She'll be ok?" He looked at Brendan needing to hear it once more.

"She'll be up and giving us hell in no time," he smiled. "I'll go and get the doc, let her know you're awake."

"Wait Brendan, about last night," he said uncomfortably and then frowned, unsure of what to say now.

Brendan spared him. "I already knew Peter, even before last night. You're in love with her." It was a statement, not a question.

Peter sighed and shook his head. "Is there anyone who doesn't know?"

"Well," said Brendan carefully, "after last night I'd say not."

Panic flashed briefly across Peter's face then he nodded slowly. "I told Father Mac officially just before the," he swallowed, "before the fire. So now everyone knows?"

"That's the problem with life and death situations, it strips away all the pretence."

Peter sighed deeply and stared out the window. "I'm sorry." His eyes flicked to Brendan's face.

"What are you sorry for?" replied Brendan. "The pair of you are in love, have been for some time if you ask me. Remind me at some point to give you a speech about not hurting her. I thought about giving it this morning but it'll probably have more impact if I don't say it just after you've save her life, eh?"

A small smile crept across Peter's face then he became serious. "Thank you Brendan that means a lot."

Brendan patted his arm then looked concerned. "There is something you should know." He gestured to the corner of the room where there were several boxes and a rucksack that Peter recognised as his own. "Father Mac had Brian clear your stuff out this morning."

"Of course he did," Peter gave a mirthless laugh.

"Siobhan's coming back to pick me up soon, I'll take your stuff to mine. You can stay in my spare room for as long as you need."

Peter swallowed and looked at his friend not knowing quite what to say.

Brendan seemed to understand because he simply said, "It's what friends are for. Now I'll go and get the doc."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"I've heard you're discharging yourself?" Michael said as he walked into the room.

Peter rolled his eyes and continued to lace his boots. "I'm fine Michael, the doctor here at the hospital agreed."

"Yes, she also said that ideally we'd keep an eye on you for a while longer."

"Well I'm not going far, just down the corridor. They will let me into see her won't they?" he looked quickly at the doctor.

"Of course. Brendan and Siobhan are sitting with her just now. She's still asleep."

"She will be ok though?" Peter said sharply.

"They'll want to keep her in for a couple of days, it was quite a fall she had, not to mention the smoke inhalation. She's very lucky."

Peter's breath hitched and he swallowed saying quietly, "I know."

"She'll probably sleep for a while yet, it's the body's way of coping. Also she's been given strong pain killers. Come on, I'll show you where she is."

"Thanks Michael," Peter said sincerely.

Michael looked at Peter intently. "I heard that Father Mac's not very happy."

Peter met the other mans eyes. "I was leaving anyway, I'd handed in my resignation."

Michael nodded. "It's not going to be easy for either of you but, for what it's worth, I think it's great news. Not that we're losing one of the best priests we've ever had, but you and Assumpta, well, I'm really pleased, for both of you."

Peter gave a small smile. "Thanks Michael, that means a lot. Probably not the view held by most people."

"No, probably not." The doctor frowned. "Well let's go see the lady in question."

He followed Michael down a corridor. Brendan and Siobhan were standing outside Assumpta's room talking quietly.

Siobhan gave him a hug saying softly, "It's good to see you up Peter."

Peter was struck by her use of his Christian name. He returned the hug. "Thanks Siobhan. Have you both been here all night?"

"Padraig and I went home in the early hours of this morning to get some kip. I'm taking Brendan home just now along with your stuff," she replied.

"I'll be back this afternoon, just need a nap and change of clothes," said Brendan.

"Brendan you don't have to do that, you must be shattered. I'll stay with Assumpta."

"I know you will Peter, but I just need to make sure she's ok, you know?"

Peter nodded and looked towards the door.

"We'll be off," said Siobhan gently. "You take care of yourself."

"Thanks," Peter said emotionally. Brendan and Siobhan moved off down the corridor.

"She's just in here Peter, stay with her." Michael gestured to the door.

Peter pushed the door open and took in the bed and the woman lying in it. He leaned against the door and let out a shaky breath. Assumpta looked like she was in a deep and peaceful slumber. She had a largish dressing on the side of her head and there was a small bruise and cut on one cheek, but apart from that she looked relatively unhurt.

He crossed the room to the bed and with a trembling hand brushed her hair gently away from her face. He'd come so close to losing her. He choked back a sob. He wasn't sure what he would have done if he hadn't found her last night. He bent and kissed her very softly on the forehead. Her breathing hitched slightly and then returned to the same deep steady rhythm as before.

Peter backed away a pace, not wanting to waken her. He pulled a chair up next to the bed, sunk into it and gazed at Assumpta. He'd been in love with her for so long but had always pushed the feeling away, not willing to admit it even to himself. When had he first fallen for her? He wasn't sure he could answer that. He'd been living this miserable half existence for so long it had become normal. The missed opportunity to kiss her at the play, he thought, that's when he'd finally admitted he felt something more than friendship for her. But had the feelings stirred even earlier than that? When she'd organised the petition, had he been falling for her even back then? And how long had she felt the same way about him?

He sighed and stared at the ceiling. There was so much wasted time between them, time that they couldn't get back. All the conversations with things left unsaid, the looks and cryptic exchanges. It could all have been avoided, or at least resolved much sooner if they'd just been honest, if he'd been honest with himself. Instead they'd both worked so hard at burying their feelings, at maintaining the carefully constructed balance of their friendship that they'd backed themselves into an unhappy, heartbreaking corner. A lifetime of loneliness and uncertainty for him and a failing marriage for her.

He'd never thought about the time they'd wasted until last night. Until he'd been standing outside watching the flames and smoke, knowing she was inside but not knowing if she was alive. He dropped his head to his knees and tried not to think about what might have been. He'd been agonising over these feelings, over this decision, for so long and in one instant last night, when he thought he might lose her, the decision, the choice had vanished. It was all very simple really. He loved her. He couldn't live without her.

"Peter."

He gasped, lifted his head and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, but she was still asleep. She mumbled his name again.

"I'm here," he said softly and brushed his fingers lightly over her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

She mumbled something he couldn't make out and then was peaceful once more. He continued to watch her, stroking her hair gently as her breathing steadied again.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**\

A few hours later Father Mac entered the room. Peter was sat, his elbows resting on his knees, chin on his hands, staring at her.

"Mr Clifford I'm glad to see you're up and about, a word if I may."

"Get out," he said in a quiet tone, but one which was filled with venom. He didn't take his eyes off Assumpta.

"I came to make sure that you and Mrs McGarvey were well."

Peter's jaw flexed at the intentional use of Assumpta's married name.

"Since I find that you are, I require a word," Father Mac continued in a harsh tone.

Peter looked at him with disgust but stood up and stalked past the priest into the corridor. Father Mac followed, closing the door behind him.

"I understand you were upset last night," the old priest began, "and I'm very glad neither of you were seriously hurt but you're behaviour was totally unacceptable. I've had no choice but to make your resignation effective immediately."

"Yes, I gathered that when I woke up in hospital this morning to discover I was homeless," Peter replied through gritted teeth.

"You forced me to make this decision after making such a spectacle of yourself," Father Mac said with contempt.

"You're unbelievable," he spat back. "She nearly died and all you're worried about is keeping up appearances."

"I will not have the church dragged into a scandal," Father Mac uttered angrily.

"Are you saying I should've left her in there so you and the church could save face?"

"You should have behaved in a more priest like manner."

"And should I have followed your example in this sort of thing?"

Father Mac narrowed his eyes. Peter could see he was wondering how much he knew.

"I will have your respect." The priest's voice seethed with anger.

"Why? You've never shown me any," he said furiously.

"How dare you speak to me like this, I will speak to the bishop about taking this further."

"You've already thrown me out. What more can you do?"

"You won't be welcome back in my church by the time I've finished with you."

Peter stared at him with disbelief. "You sanctimonious..." Peter was so angry he could barely get the words out. He turned on his heel and strode down the corridor away from Father Mac before he lost his temper further.

"Come back, I'm not finished," yelled Father Mac, but Peter kept walking.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Brendan found Peter a few minutes later jabbing numbers into a vending machine and snarling at it under his breath when it didn't produce anything.

"Would I be a million miles away from thinking you've just seen Father Mac?" questioned Brendan. "I just saw him leaving. He looked ready to take someone's head off and he seems less than impressed with you."

Peter smacked the side of the vending machine. When nothing happened he sighed and leaned his forehead against the glass. "I think I'm close to giving him another heart attack," he muttered. "But he's just so…" Peter let out a growl of frustration. "I need to go back to Assumpta," he said turning abruptly.

Brendan stopped him. "I think first you need to take a few deep breaths. Go through that door, there's a nice garden there. Sit in the sun, collect your thoughts and forget about Father Mac. Swear at a few rose bushes if it helps. I'll go and sit with Assumpta."

Peter clenched his jaw and nodded, seeing the sense in taking a moment. "I won't be long." He shook his head. "I mean he's unbelievable," he started to rant then stopped himself. "I won't be long," he reiterated. "Thanks Brendan."

Brendan nodded, watched Peter go outside and turned to go back to Assumpta's room.


	6. Chapter 6

A low murmuring of voices slowly pulled Assumpta out of a deep sleep. Gradually she came to and realised that these weren't her sheets and this wasn't her room. She groggily swallowed and the scratchy pain in her throat, together with the heavy smell and taste of smoke, brought the previous nights events flooding back.

"Peter?" her voice came out as a croak.

"Ah sleeping beauty awakens." The voice was familiar. She turned her head gingerly and saw Brendan sat next to her bed folding up a paper and putting it to one side. He leaned forward and smiled at her. "Welcome back to the land of the living. They gave you some strong pain killers, you've been asleep for a while." His face grew serious and he said, "Do you remember the fire?"

She nodded. "Is Peter, I mean is everyone ok?"

Brendan smiled at her but before he had a chance to answer the door opened and Siobhan came in carrying shopping bags. "Ah grand you're awake. How're you feeling?"

"Like something crawled into my throat and died," she croaked. "Will someone please tell me if," she paused, not wanting to give anything away. "If everyone's ok, no one got hurt?"

Brendan offered her a glass of water. "Here, sip this slowly."

"Brendan." She felt like crying. "Is everyone ok?"

Brendan and Siobhan exchanged knowing smiles and he said, "Everyone is absolutely fine. Were you thinking of anyone in particular?"

Assumpta looked at the pair of them. She couldn't quite work out what was going on.

"Ah Brendan stop." Siobhan sat in the seat next to Brendan and turning to Assumpta said, "I'm afraid the cat is very much out of the bag."

"What cat, what bag?" Assumpta asked slowly.

"You and Peter," Brendan replied evenly.

"What about me and Peter?" her reply was a whisper.

"Assumpta," said Siobhan despairingly, "the man was beside himself when he realised you were trapped in the pub. He told Father Mac to get stuffed and ran into a burning building to rescue you."

"A feat which some of us had already tried and failed, I might add," interjected Brendan.

"Then he makes this dramatic rescue, carrying you to safety in his arms," continued Siobhan.

"T'was all very romantic. Padraig's talking about turning the whole story into another play," twinkled Brendan.

"Then after getting you to safety he collapses and you get a bit hysterical in front of the whole village," Siobhan continued.

"Hysterical?" Assumpta questioned. She then realised what else Siobhan had said, "the whole village?" she squeaked.

"Well maybe you weren't hysterical," conceded Brendan, "but you did keep mumbling that you couldn't lose him."

"Oh god," Assumpta put her head in her hands, "the whole village?"

"Maybe not the whole village," said Siobhan, "but Father Mac was definitely not pleased."

Assumpta moaned.

"I thought it was touching," grinned Brendan. "And about time to," he said sincere now.

"You knew?" she looked up at him.

"I suspected. I was hoping Peter would come to his senses sooner or later. I guessed last night something had happened."

Assumpta nodded, the food fair seemed like such a distant memory now. "Wait," she said, "how did you know?"

"You both looked happy for the first time in months," said Brendan simply.

Assumpta shook her head and muttered, "Dogs on the street." She looked at Siobhan. "Did you know?"

"No. I mean I always knew you were good friends. I suppose I wondered but, no, I didn't really know. Inspector Morse here filled me in on what he'd deduced," she nodded at Brendan.

"You're wasted on children," Assumpta grumbled to Brendan.

"Ah where do you think I hone my skills?" he smiled. "You have to know what the little blighters are thinking."

"So now you've stuck your nose in my life and trampled all over my dignity, do you think you could tell me where and how Peter is?" said Assumpta testily.

"He's nearby, he'll be back soon," reassured Brendan. "He was kept in overnight but discharged himself a while ago with Michael's reluctant agreement. He's going to be staying with me, I'll keep him out of trouble," said Brendan.

Siobhan snorted and said to Assumpta, "It looked worse than it was last night. He's fine, just needs to take it easy for a week or so. No dashing into any more burning buildings to save helpless maidens."

"Hey, enough of the helpless. I had it under control," retorted Assumpta and promptly started coughing.

Brendan offered her more water and said, "Serious smoke inhalation, concussion, stitches to the head and leg, and bruised ribs would suggest otherwise."

Assumpta felt like sticking her tongue out at him. "Wait, why would Peter need to stay with you?"

Brendan exchanged a glance with Siobhan and said, "Father Mac had Brian clear Peter's stuff out of his house first thing this morning."

"He was supposed to continue till next Sunday and leave then."

"Ah come on Assumpta," said Siobhan, "he was never going to be allowed to do that, not after last night."

"So he doesn't get to leave on his own terms anymore?"

"I'm afraid not," said Brendan quietly. "He's been dismissed with immediate effect. Father Mac's basically kicked him out, like a dishonourable discharge."

Assumpta gasped. "It's all my fault. I've ruined his whole life," she whispered.

"It's not your fault and all Peter cares about right now is that you're ok," said Brendan.

Assumpta rested her head back against the pillows and tried to get her head round everything.

"What about the pub? Is there anything left?" she asked.

"It'll take some work but it's salvageable I think. Upstairs is mostly water damage apparently, except for where the ceiling fell in. You'll have to start from scratch in the bar though."

"You've got insurance?" asked Siobhan.

Assumpta closed her eyes and nodded, trying to come to terms with the fact that both she and Peter had lost their livelihood in one night.

Siobhan stood up. "We'll let you get your rest. Doc will be in soon to have a word." She held out the two carrier bags. "Here, I popped to the shops and picked up a few things for you, toiletries, clothes and so forth".

Assumpta felt tears welling up. "Thank you, both of you."

"Sure, what are friends for," smiled Siobhan.

The door opened and Assumpta looked up to see Peter.

"Right, so, come on" Siobhan nudged Brendan. "You can buy me and your unborn child some dinner."

"Oh so you're happy to involve me when it means a meal out?" grumbled Brendan good naturedly. "Take care Assumpta, we'll see you tomorrow."

Siobhan patted Peter's arm as she passed him and turned back to Assumpta saying, "And you can stay in my spare room for as long as you need it once they let you out of here."

"Thanks Siobhan that would be great."

"I'll see you at home later Peter," said Brendan. "Me casa es su casa."

"Thanks Brendan, I really appreciate it."

The door closed behind Brendan and Siobhan leaving Peter and Assumpta alone in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi"

"Hi"

"How are you feeling?" Peter stepped fully into the room.

"Like a lot has happened in the last 24 hours," she said meaningfully.

He half smiled and moved to sit in the visitor's chair. "I meant physically."

She took in the grazes on his face and arms, and the dark circles under his eyes. "Like I fell through a ceiling. You?"

He smiled ruefully. "Knackered." It was his turn to study her intently but he then sighed, looked down at his feet and said, "I'm not really sure where to start." He gestured helplessly.

She shifted in the bed, the cut on her leg was itching and her ribs ached. "How about I start then? Thank you for saving my life, for," she swallowed and looked up, "for coming to find me."

"Always," he said simply and reached out to take her hand.

Assumpta looked away under the intensity of his gaze. "You could've gotten yourself killed," she said staring at their hands as their fingers entwined.

"I knew what I was doing."

She frowned, "Are you sure it wasn't just dumb luck?"

"Hey," he feigned a hurt look, "It took an immense amount of skill on my part".

She rolled her eyes at him then became serious again. "I heard about you being thrown out, I'm really sorry."

"Well I was going to have to move anyway, it's just happened sooner than I anticipated."

"Peter, I didn't just mean the house, I meant…"

But he cut her off saying, "I know but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters as long as you're ok." He traced small circles on her hand with his thumb.

She bit her lip and changed the subject. "Brendan and Siobhan said everyone knows."

Peter looked uncomfortable. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry? You saved my life and by all accounts it's partly my fault. Siobhan used the word 'hysterical' to describe me."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "I find that hard to believe."

Assumpta looked down and picked at the bed sheet. "Do you remember what happened after you got me out?" She took a shaky breath. "You collapsed."

"I remember the world kept spinning, there was a lot of smoke."

"I thought you were dead," she blurted out and couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Hey." He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and enveloped her in a gentle hug. "I thought I lost you too," he said quietly, his hands caressing her back.

They stayed like that for a while until they were interrupted by the door opening and Michael entering the room.

Peter pulled away and stood up. "I'd better go."

"You'll come back though?" She surprised herself at the desperation in her voice.

Peter looked at Michael who said, "Visiting hours are technically over but give us a while with the patient, then I'll ask if you can stay a bit longer."

"Thanks Michael. I'll go and get a coffee."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Peter knocked on the door and peered into the room. Assumpta was sitting up in bed staring out of the window. She'd changed out of the hospital gown and into the pyjamas Siobhan had bought her that morning. The top was a soft white cotton t-shirt that highlighted her creamy skin. A nurse had obviously changed the dressing on her head. It was smaller now and she'd tried to pull her hair round her face to cover it.

She looked round and caught him staring at her.

"Come in if you're coming," she said with a smile.

He moved to the chair next to the bed and sat down. A thought suddenly struck him; there was no longer anything to stop him from saying what he was thinking. "How is it that you can still look so beautiful, even after everything?"

She looked at him with that expression he loved; the one that said she wasn't sure whether to smile at him or thump him. She opted to shake her head saying, "If it's brownie points you're going for then last night should probably get you by for a while."

He smiled welcoming the return of her biting wit. "What did the doctor say?"

"They want to keep me in another couple of nights. Hopefully I'll get out in a couple of days. How did you manage to wangle your way out of here so quickly?"

He shrugged. "I promised I'd behave myself."

She began to protest but he cut her off. "I also didn't breathe in nearly as much smoke as you did, or fall through the ceiling. So don't complain and let other people wait on you for a change."

She sighed, "Alright."

There was a pause, Peter swallowed and said, "I'm really sorry about the pub."

She looked down; she kept forgetting this was what had brought them here, her pub destroyed. "Brendan says it's a mess, but salvageable." She was determined not to cry again.

"I'm sure everyone will pitch in and help, same as they did for Kathleen."

"Will they?" She looked searchingly at him. "Kathleen didn't have an affair with the local priest and seduce him away from the church."

"What?" he spluttered. "You didn't, we didn't."

"I know Peter, but it's what everyone's going to think. Whether we like it or not everything's changed. It's not going to be pretty."

Peter dropped his head to his hands and rubbed his eyes. "I had a plan," he said morosely.

She couldn't help smiling. "Was it a cunning plan?"

He looked at her shaking his head but his lips twitched and he said, "It didn't involve turnips if that's what you're implying."

"Well that's something. Any part of the plan still workable?"

"It was all based around no one knowing about us just yet."

"Ah."

They were both silent for a few moments.

"So to sum up," she interjected, "we're both jobless, homeless and probably been struck off a lot of people's Christmas card lists. I'd say at least I have my health but…" she gestured ruefully at her head.

"So that leaves us with," she paused and looked at him, "each other."

He reached out and took her hand saying, "I've been worse off."

"Yeah," she held his gaze and smiled at him.

"Anyway," he said with a grin, "All you need is love."

She rolled her eyes. It was a game they'd been playing for years, quoting song titles and lyrics at each other.

"Hey, you can't argue with Lennon and McCartney," he protested.

"True," she began to count off on her fingers, "Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away. It's been a hard day's night." She looked at him pointedly. "Help!"

He scoffed and counted on his own fingers. "We can work it out. Here comes the sun. With a little help from my friends." He looked pointedly at her and said, "And I love her."

Assumpta's stomach flipped.

He sat back looking smug. "I could go on."

"Please don't!" she said in mock horror.

He looked at the clock on the wall. "I should go; Michael's waiting to give me a lift to Brendan's."

Assumpta nodded. "You look knackered, take it easy."

He smiled and nodded.

"I mean it Peter. Better to just stay out of everyone's way right now, you don't need any more stress."

"Assumpta," he began to complain.

"You're supposed to be recuperating. I don't want you becoming a target for all and sundry. Please Peter we need to work out what we're going to do and until we do that I don't want to be worrying that you're being hounded by half the town. Promise me."

" 'kay," he nodded.

"Anyway," she brightened up, "I need you to keep me company tomorrow or I'll go mad staring at these four walls."

"I think I can manage that." He stood and leaned over to kiss her on the head.

"Peter," she caught his hand, "you're not a priest anymore." She looked at him intently.

"Huh." He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled mischievously. "You mean I can do this?" He bent his head and caught her lips with his. It lacked the frantic passion of the night before but Assumpta was very glad she wasn't hooked up to a heart monitor. He pulled back and said, "Being able to do that makes up for everything."

She smiled back at him and said, "Problems? What problems?"

He kissed her again softly and getting up to leave said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

_Author's note: The talk about cunning plans and turnips is a reference to Blackadder. Apologies to anyone who didn't get it I'm not sure how widely watched it is round the world! The songs titles were, of course, all Beatles tracks._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: I had to remind myself while writing this chapter that it's the late nineties and Ipods (or any other MP3 players!) weren't around!_

Assumpta lay in bed idly flicking through channels on the TV. She'd watched enough daytime TV that morning to melt her brain but visiting hours started soon and he promised he'd be here. Her eyes flicked to the clock. The second hand hadn't appeared to move any further forward since the last time she'd looked. She inwardly chastised herself and flicked to another channel. She was just trying to convince herself not to look at the clock again when there was a knock at the door and Peter stepped into the room.

"How's the patient? Behaving yourself?"

"If I have to watch one more cookery or property programme I'm making a break for it," she grumbled.

He grinned and produced a CD walkman, a handful of CDs and a book from the bag he was carrying.

"Oh you star," she said taking his offerings and examining them.

"How's the food?" he asked.

"Various portions of unidentifiable mush."

He reached into his bag again and produced a Tupperware and tinfoil wrapped package. "Pasta salad and sandwiches. Oh, and the obligatory grapes." He handed the final item over.

"Oh you're a keeper," she said under her breath.

He met her eyes and leaned in saying, "Better be," before kissing her softly. He pulled up a chair and sat down asking, "How're you feeling today?"

"Achy and bored. You?"

"Fine, less like a 60 a day smoker."

"How's living with Brendan?" she raised her eyebrows.

"He makes a mean spag bol."

She smiled imagining their bachelor lifestyle. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"No," he reassured her. "I stayed at Brendan's and saw no one like I promised."

"I just didn't want you to have to deal with it all by yourself," she said firmly.

He frowned, "We're going to have to soon. It might not be that bad. Brendan, Siobhan and Michael all seem supportive and I think Padraig's ok."

"I haven't seen Niamh yet," said Assumpta quietly.

"She's got her hands full with Kieran," he tried to reassure her.

"She's my best friend and I'm in hospital. She hasn't even come to shout at me."

Peter sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "The christening's next week."

"Oh God, I forgot."

"I didn't," he said gloomily. "I was going to suggest that you and I talk to them, try to explain the circumstances before they found out but…"

"Too late now."

"Yeah. Did you never mention anything to Niamh?" he queried.

Assumpta gave him a look. "Come on Peter what would I say? Hi Niamh, how's Ambrose? By the way I'm in love with the priest."

"Maybe not," he conceded. "Urgh, what a mess. I should go and talk to Niamh and Ambrose."

"Please just wait till we can do it together," she said beseechingly.

He sighed and nodded. "What about everything else?"

"Like what?"

"Us, the future," he looked at her, "Leo."

She sighed, "The little things?"

He smiled sadly remembering the conversation in the cellar only last week. "Let's not worry about it till you're out of here."

"Yeah maybe." She paused and glanced at him. "Peter?"

"Mmm?"

"You never told me yesterday what Father Mac said."

"Oh you know Father Mac."

"Yeah, I do." Concern filled her voice.

Peter rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Peter, look at me. You can fight him."

"Why? Does it matter how I left?"

"Yes. It matters to you."

"Does it? Anyway," he said with forced cheer in his voice, "I'm supposed to be entertaining you I thought."

"Peter," she said in an exasperated voice. "We need to talk about this."

"What?" He paused, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Me losing my religion?"

She smiled begrudgingly and said, "If the next words out of your mouth are anything about being sat in a corner or in a spotlight I won't be responsible for my actions."

"I thought that I heard you laughing," he said slyly.

"Urgh, this isn't funny. This must be upsetting you."

He shrugged and said, "Everybody hurts, sometimes."

Assumpta threw a grape at him. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."

"And I'm trying to avoid a serious conversation and you're not taking the hint," he said inclining his head.

"Why don't you want to talk about this?"

He rolled his eyes. "Let it go."

She continued to look questioningly at him.

"Fine, I'm not sure how I feel about it, OK? I should be upset and trying to fight it but I'm finding it very hard to care after everything that's happened."

"Have you lost your faith?"

He pondered the question. "No I don't think so, but I don't believe so much in the church anymore. OK?"

"OK."

He picked up the remote and started to flick through TV channels.

"Who watches this stuff?" he asked, pausing briefly on a game show in which contestants had to pour large amounts of gunge over each other.

"People who are stuck in a hospital bed."

"But the football's on," he said triumphantly.

"I thought you were supposed to be entertaining me?"

"This is entertainment. The Middlesbrough game kicks off in ten minutes and we need to win to move out of the rele…"

"Relegation zone, yeah I know," she interrupted.

He looked at her quizzically.

"Peter since you arrived in Ballyk I've learnt more about football and Middlesbrough in particular, than I ever wanted to know."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly and went to turn off the TV.

"Ah go on," she relented, "but we're not watching the post match analysis."  
>Peter looked like he was about to argue but thought better of it.<p>

"Deal!" he said, pulling his chair round so it was facing the TV and was right next to the bed. Assumpta shuffled over and leaned her head against his shoulder. He turned to kiss her head and intertwined his finger in hers, stretched his legs out and sighed contentedly.

This was the position that Brendan, Siobhan and Padraig found them in, bickering over a penalty, when they walked into the room an hour later.

They both moved quickly away from each other when they realised that people had entered the room.

"Bit late for that," remarked Padraig when he saw them move apart.

Peter looked down sheepishly but Assumpta narrowed her eyes and said, "I can still bar you, you know."

"Oh she's back," grinned Brendan handing her some flowers.

"Don't mind Padraig, how're you feeling?" asked Siobhan.

"Cooped up and bored."

"Hey," Peter cried, then sighed and switched off the TV grumbling, "Lost cause anyway."

"Trouble in paradise already eh?" muttered Padraig.

"Padraig if you've got something to say then just say it," said Assumpta sharply.

"Assumpta don't," Peter said quietly. "Padraig, I'm really sorry. No one was meant to find out like this and I didn't mean to let anyone down."

Padraig waved Peter's apology away, "Ach I'm sorry both of you, it's just a shock seeing you together, you know?"

"Padraig, I…" Assumpta began but Padraig interrupted her.

"No, I'm sorry." He looked at both of them. "You know this isn't going to be easy."

Peter frowned and Assumpta bit her lip.

Padraig continued, "I mean even if you still had a business, you might not for much longer. People don't forget or forgive easy."

"Alright Padraig easy," said Brendan.

"I'm only saying Brendan, they need to think about what they're going to do."

"Assumpta's still in hospital Padraig, I don't think they need to worry just yet," Siobhan interjected.

"I'm sorry, I'm only saying." Padraig lifted his hands up defensively.

Assumpta glanced quickly at Peter before saying, "You're right Padraig."

Padraig shrugged. Peter stared pensively at the wall.

"We'll think of something," said Assumpta softly.

The afternoon wore on. Siobhan managed to lighten the mood with a tale about Eamon's pigs but Peter was quiet throughout. At the end of visiting hours the regulars got up and left, giving Peter and Assumpta a moment alone.

"Are you ok?" Assumpta reached out and took his hand.

"Yeah," he said smiling back at her, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Peter?"

"It's all a bit of a mess really isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"I know it'll be a while before everyone accepts us, I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I think I just forgot how hard it might be, I was just glad we were both alive."

"They might never accept us," she muttered.

"They will," he said obstinately, "eventually."

"But in the meantime there's the business," she trailed off.

"Yeah," he looked morose. "Do you think Padraig's right?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

Peter made a visible effort to cheer up and said brightly, "Maybe people will surprise us."

"Yeah maybe," she said pensively.

"I need to go," he gestured to the door.

She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her. She sighed as his thumb brushed her cheek.

"I love you and we'll work this out," he said, straightening up.

"Peter, we do have to consider the possibility that we may have to leave Ballyk."

"It won't come to that Assumpta."

She frowned, smiled sadly at him and nodded. "I love you."

He grinned saying, "Right now that's all that matters, everything else will fall into place eventually. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded and watched him go, her smile faltering. She wished she could have his faith in people.

_Author's Note: Peter and Assumpta quote lines from the songs Losing My Religion and Everybody Hurts by REM._


	9. Chapter 9

Peter walked down the corridor, greeting nurses as he passed. He knocked on the door and pushed it open. Assumpta was fully dressed and standing next to the window.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hello to you too," she replied sarkily.

He raised his eyebrows.

She sighed, "I'm sick of everyone seeing me in my pyjamas. Anyway, I have to test the leg out." She gestured.

"How is it?" He moved round the bed to stand behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Healing nicely apparently. Itching is driving me mad." She leaned into him and he kissed her cheek. She sighed contentedly and turned to face him, reaching up to kiss him properly. He pulled away much sooner than she would have liked. Sensing her disappointment he smiled, brushed some hair away from her face and said, "Hospital remember? Lots of comings and goings."

As if to illustrate his point Michael walked into the room. Seeing the couple together he started to retreat apologising.

"Michael wait, it's fine," Assumpta called and broke away from Peter with a resigned smile.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude but I've just spoken to your doctor here and they're happy to discharge you tomorrow," said Michael.

"Oh that's great," Assumpta said with relief. "I'm sick of this place."

"Do you have somewhere to stay? I hear the pub's not very habitable at the moment."

"Siobhan's offered me her spare room."

Michael nodded. "Well I've got another patient down the hall. I just wanted to tell you the good news. Make sure you take it easy when you get out and make an appointment to come and see me."

"I will, I promise. Thanks Michael."

"No problem, you take care now. Peter you should come and see me for a check up too."

Peter nodded. "Will do. Thanks."

Michael left, leaving the couple alone.

"I'll be so glad to get out of here," she said, then paused, her face falling slightly.

"Assumpta what's wrong?" Peter's voice was full of concern.

"Nothing, I can't wait to get out of here and back home but I'm not going home, am I? I'm staying at Siobhan's because the pub burnt to the ground and my best friend isn't talking to me."

Peter felt his heart breaking; he wasn't use to hearing Assumpta sounding so defeated. "This is all my fault," he muttered despondently.

"How is my dodgy wiring your fault?" she snapped.

"But Niamh..." he began.

"Peter we both knew what we were getting into. The circumstances right now aren't ideal but I don't regret this decision."

He nodded and tried to smile. He was tired of feeling like the happiest man in the world one minute and then remembering reality and their uncertain future the next, it was exhausting.

Assumpta mistook his expression and asked in a worried voice, "You don't regret anything, do you?"

Peter opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the arrival of a doctor. He smiled saying, "I'm just going to get a coffee, back soon."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Peter arrived back to find Assumpta had another visitor.

"Ah, Mr Clifford." Brian Quigley turned to greet him.

Peter frowned at the derogatory emphasis Brian had put on the Mr.

"How are you Brian?" He forced himself to be pleasant.

"I'm well. I've come with a proposition about the pub."

"What sort of proposition?" he asked, looking quickly at Assumpta.

She sighed and Peter thought she looked tired. He had to keep reminding himself that for all her spirit she'd been through quite an ordeal in the last few days.

Assumpta pushed some hair out of her eyes and said to Brian wearily, "I've told you I'll think about it."

Brian nodded. "I won't keep my offer on the table for long."

Peter looked quizzically at Assumpta. She met his eyes then looked away saying, "Brian's made me an offer for the pub."

"It's not for sale," said Peter, aghast.

"This is my pub, my decision," said Assumpta. The tiredness abruptly left her face and her eyes flashed with anger.

Peter kicked himself for his outburst, knowing how much Assumpta valued her independence, and immediately raised his arms in a conciliatory gesture, saying, "I know just don't rush into anything yet."

Assumpta's look softened and she turned to Brian saying, "I'll be in touch, OK?"

It was a clear dismissal and Brain took the hint, nodded and made to leave. He paused at the door, studied both of them and said, "I hope you two know what you're doing. You should seriously consider my offer." Then he turned on his heel and walked out.

Peter leaned back against the wall and glanced at Assumpta. "I feel like that's all people ever say to us now."

"What, that they'd like to take the pub off my hands?" she muttered darkly.

"That they hope we know what we're doing," he said, ignoring her deliberate misunderstanding.

"Do we know what we're doing?" she gazed at him from across the room. Even with the bruises, cuts and dressing on her face she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and when she looked at him like that it took his breath away.

He swallowed, "Don't sell the pub, it's your family business."

"I might not have a choice."

"Then just sell him the leasehold for a period of time. He gets to run the business for a year or two but you still own the building."

"You think that even if we have to leave now we could come back?"

"Could you honestly say you could walk away and never set foot in Ballyk again?"

"No," she admitted grudgingly. It's my home, always will be. But people round here have long memories."

He crossed the room and took her hands. "I have absolutely no idea what we're doing but, to answer your earlier question, I don't regret anything. I don't want you to regret anything in the future either. If we do have to leave then we will come back and you won't give up the pub because of this."

She locked eyes with him and as his gaze travelled down to her lips he felt himself being hopelessly pulled towards her. She wound her arms round his neck and he was lost in her scent, in the feel of her hands caressing the back of his neck and in her lips nearing his.

"If I have to give up anything then it's worth it," she said breathily before closing the gap between their lips.

Peter wasn't sure how long they stood there for. Time seemed to slow when he was kissing Assumpta. He felt her shift her weight slightly and pulled away suddenly, remembering her leg.

"You should be resting."

"That's all I've been doing," she complained, her hands gently tugging him back to her.

He grinned and with practiced willpower extricated himself, steered her gently towards the bed and sat down facing her.

"Every time we start to have a serious conversation about what we're going to do we seem to get interrupted," his eyes drifted again to her lips, "one way or another," he finished huskily and mentally shook himself.

It was her turn to grin. She was holding his hand tracing lazy circles on his palm. Even that light touch made him want to pull her back into his arms.

"Well every time we start to get some time alone we get interrupted by medical staff, friends or the need to have a serious conversation," she said with a smile.

"Just don't make any rash decisions about the pub," he said making a last valiant attempt to get the conversation back on track and ignore her teasing smile. "People might surprise you and be supportive once they get use to the idea. And, if we decide to leave then it may only have to be for a while."

"I'll look into the possibility of a leasehold," she promised.

He leaned forward to kiss her but was interrupted by a knock on the door and a nurse announcing that visiting hours were over. They both groaned and Peter gave her one last kiss and stood up smiling. "I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up and get you out of here."

She nodded. "We'd better get some uninterrupted time together soon."

"We will, I promise."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Will this take much longer?" The woman asked impatiently.

Padraig looked up from the engine, "It's your alternator. I'll need to get a new one from Kildargin."

She tutted and sighed asking huffily, "Well is there at least a pub or restaurant round here that I can get some lunch in?"

"Pub's temporarily closed. The Chinese should be able to do you something."

"Why's the pub closed?"

"There was a fire a few nights ago."

"Goodness, I hope no one was hurt."

"The publican got out eventually but she's still recovering in hospital." Padraig closed his eyes briefly, reliving the worry of the other night.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope your friend's ok."

"Thanks," said Padraig gruffly. "Try the Chinese down the road for lunch." He didn't like this woman and just wanted her to leave him to it. She took the hint, arranged a time to call back about the car and set off down the road.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Brendan stood in Kathleen's shop examining the shelves and pondering what to cook for himself and Peter that evening.

There was one other customer in the shop, a well dressed woman who was examining the postcards.

"So sad," she said to Kathleen.

"Pardon me?" Kathleen replied.

"The pub fire. I hear the publican only just got out."

"Yes, that's right," said Kathleen primly.

"Well liked I'd say."

"By the priest anyway," retorted the shop keeper.

Brendan's head snapped up and he looked at the two women, the stranger had a triumphant look about her that he didn't like.

"Kathleen, do you have any risotto rice?" he asked, attempting to distract her and prevent her from saying anything more to the woman.

It worked, as Kathleen busiest herself looking amongst her stock the woman left. But Brendan was left with faintly uneasy feeling.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter pushed open the door to Assumpta's hospital room and found her fully dressed and sitting on top of the bed reading the Robert Harris novel he'd bought for her a couple of days earlier.

"Morning, you look like you're ready to leave," he said noting the packed bag on the floor.

"Yes," she said emphatically. She stood up and he was relieved to see that she was putting a bit of weight on her injured leg and that the dressing on her head had completely gone.

He reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She grinned at him and slipped her arms round his waist. "Are you going to get me out of this place Mr Clifford?"

He grinned back. "Oh I think I could manage that Miss Fitzgerald." He leaned down and his lips caught hers.

On this occasion it was Assumpta who broke away. "I can think of better places we can be doing this, with less chance of interruptions."

He picked up her bag and followed her to the nurse's station where she thanked various members of staff. She was limping slightly and he placed his arm round her shoulders for support.

Once out in the car park he still had his arm round her and she snuggled into him. She looked round for his car but couldn't see it.

"Oh new car," he said, sensing her confusion. He led her to a silver Ford Focus which, judging by the plates, was only a couple of years old.

"Were you skimming off the collection plate all these years or just scamming the books?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah right and I use to empty the charity tin in Kathleen's shop whenever she wasn't looking." His voice was laden with sarcasm.

"Well, if not petty crime or fraud then how? Surely the church didn't pay this well?" she asked as she climbed into the passenger seat. He closed her door and moved to the driver's side.

"My inheritance," he said closing the door and looking at her.

"Oh Peter I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"It's OK. It turns out my Dad was fairly canny and took out a few lucrative life insurance policies for him and me mum. He also had a few shares tucked away. Padraig mentioned that this car was for sale at a good price and I thought it was about time I got a car that actually worked. I mean it's not the Javelin but…"

"It's nice," she nodded.

"Anyway Assumpta," he continued, "How is this not your business? We're in this together now aren't we?"

She smiled at him and nodded. After a pause she looked sideways at him. "So just are rich are you?" she said cheekily.

"Well I won't be giving Richard Branson a run for his money just yet but enough for us not to have to worry about money until we sort everything out. Especially once the sale of the house has gone through," he added.

She looked at him seriously, "Are you sure about selling your mum's house?"

He nodded at her. "My life's not in Manchester anymore."

She frowned and looked out of the window. "What if life isn't here anymore either?"

He took her hand, clasping it in his. She was instantly reminded of the night months ago when they'd been sheltering in his car waiting for the protesters to return. He obviously had the same thought because he smiled and said, "Weird how much has changed." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Changed for the better," she agreed, staring at her hand and remembering that night.

"Right," he said releasing her hand and turning the engine on, "let's get you out of here."

He put the car in gear and moved off. Before pulling onto the main road he reached down to turn on the stereo. REM began playing. "Oh cute," she shook her head suppressing a grin.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Assumpta stared at the scenery as they got closer to Ballykissangel. He'd have to drive past the pub to get to Siobhan's and she wasn't sure she wanted to see it just yet. Besides, she wanted to spend some more time with Peter without any interruptions. She turned to him, "Let's not go back just yet eh?"

"'Kay. Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"The lake?"

He smiled, remembering the last time they'd visited that spot. "Perfect. Let me just stop at the supermarket in Kildargin to pick up a couple of things for a picnic.

After a quick stop he drove to a lay-by near the lake, collected some things from the boot and helped her down the path to the shore.

They settled down together on a rug and had lunch. Afterwards Peter sat back, leaning against a rock and Assumpta lay down with her head in his lap. She closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun. This was such a peaceful spot, the only sounds were birds singing and the gentle lapping of the water. A huge grin spread across her face as she remembered the dream she'd had the night of the fire.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked, smoothing her hair out of her face.

"This is very like a dream I've had recently but even in the dream we were interrupted."

"Why, what should have happened next?" he spoke softly.

She sat up and turned to look at him. Several moments passed as they gazed at each other. Then, suddenly, they were in each other's arms, kissing with a new intensity. Assumpta lay back on the rug pulling Peter with her. She closed her eyes as his lips moved to her neck. She was completely lost in the moment as his mouth traced the line of her jaw. At some point her hands slipped under his shirt and trailed along his back as she felt his hands slip under her t-shirt. They moved to caress her stomach as his lips shifted down to her collar bone and she gasped with pleasure. He groaned, stilled and then carefully shifted away from her.

She looked questioningly at him and then berated herself for pushing him. "I'm sorry, we can take it slowly."

"It's taken three years to get here Assumpta. Any more slowly and we'll be going backwards."

She looked at him with surprise.

"I'm just not sure we should be doing this here." He gestured to the wide open space around them.

"So we're not moving too fast? Just say if we are."

He looked quizzically at her for a moment then realisation spread across his face. He chuckled and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Assumpta before I'd even considered going into the church I went to university."

"I know," she nodded.

"So I had three years of student life, parties and drinking."

"Peter, you got a first from Cambridge I doubt you did that much partying."

"Hey!" He said, feigning hurt. "_Wild_ parties," he said, pulling a face at her as he emphasised the word wild. "Socialising and occasionally the odd essay and exam."

"Yeah, right."

He ignored her and continued, "And some dates, even the odd girlfriend or two."

She frowned, wondering where he was going with this. Then it was her turn to have realisation dawn on her.

"Peter, are you trying to tell me you're not as innocent as some might imagine you to be?"

"Eh yes." He looked deeply embarrassed.

She smirked, "I knew you were harbouring a dark side."

He caught her hand as she fiddled with a button on his shirt. "Right Obi Wan but can I also just point out that it has been a while so…" he trailed off.

"Well, we won't expect miracles," she said dryly. "But, everything has been very satisfactory so far," she mumbled as she leaned in to kiss his neck and tried to undo another button.

He caught her hand again. "So it's not that I don't want to continue with this, because believe me I do, but maybe this isn't the place to get so…" he paused, searching for a word.

"Intimate, hot and heavy, sexy?" she suggested with a grin.

"Caught up in each other." He frowned. "I just want it to be right, there's no rush."

"What happened to 'any more slowly and we'll be going backwards'?"

"Yes but we don't need to dive in head first either."

She spluttered with laughter at his choice of metaphor. He shook his head, rolled his eyes and smiled sheepishly at her. "Very mature! Anyway it's starting to rain so we should make a move."

They gathered up their things and made their way back to the car. Assumpta glanced over at him, he constantly surprised her. She bit back a smile and got into the car.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

They drove over the bridge and Assumpta gasped. The whole downstairs frontage of the pub was a charred mess.

"It's probably not as bad as it looks," Peter said quietly.

"Stop!"

"Assumpta," he said gently.

"No I need to see."

He pulled in just after the pub and looked up and down the quiet street. Predictably Kathleen had just looked out of the shop doorway and was shaking her head with a scandalised expression on her face. He sighed.

"Great, that's all we need," she muttered.

"Don't rise to it," he warned.

He got out the car and moved round to the passenger side to help her out. A figure pushed a pram passed the shop, it was Niamh. Assumpta saw her first and was limping across the road calling her name before Peter realised what she was doing. Niamh carried on walking.

"Niamh please will you just wait."

"I don't want to talk to either of you," said Niamh and sped up.

Assumpta tried to keep up but pulled up grimacing. Peter was quickly behind her and steadied her as she caught her breath and coughed. "Take it easy," he mumbled.

Niamh turned as she reached her front door, concern flashing across her face, but when she saw the two of them together she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Peter felt Assumpta slump into him at the sight of the door being slammed shut.

"Come on," he said quietly and led her back to the car. Kathleen was still watching them and as Assumpta glanced in her direction she seemed to square her shoulders and pull herself together.

"I'm going to have a look inside."

"Assumpta…" he began but stopped when he saw the warning look on her face. He merely nodded instead and they made their way to the door and stepped inside.

Assumpta looked around at the devastation and sunk down onto a plastic crate which, apart from two melted corners, seemed fairly untouched by the fire. She rubbed her eyes and let out a long shaky sigh, it was all such a mess.

Peter crouched down in front of her and took her hands, "We can fix all this I promise, people will help, you'll see".

Assumpta shook her head "That's just it, I'm not sure they will. Niamh's my best friend and she won't even give me the time of day. It was always going to be hard, but now.." she tailed off desperately blinking back tears.

Peter ran his thumb over the back of her hand in a comforting rhythm. "We'll find a way to make it work, it's probably not as bad as it seems". She snorted and shook her head at his typical, misplaced, optimism. She'd come to love him for it though and heaven help her she could get lost gazing into those green eyes.

His lips descended on hers and she could feel all reasoned thought leave her as he wove his hands in her hair. They eventually parted, both breathing heavily and she leaned her forehead against his "Hmm you make an excellent point, definitely not all bad".

He smiled and caught her lips in another gentle kiss which proceeded to move along her jaw and down to her neck. The overactive butterflies exploded once more in the pit of her stomach.

"Bright side to everything" he mumbled into her neck.

She sighed softly and wound her arms around his neck. He leaned in further and wobbled in his crouched position, righting himself by grabbing her hand and knee.

She grinned "Maybe this isn't the time or place, _again!_"

He stood, smiled and held his hand out to her to pull her up and, lacing his fingers through hers, started towards the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"No idea" he gazed back at her. "Just away from the stale smell of smoke".

She allowed herself to be pulled towards the door. She wasn't use to not being the one in control, but somehow, when it was Peter, she didn't mind.

He pulled the door open, or what was left of it, and stepped towards the daylight loosening the grip on her hand. Assumpta made to let go aware that they were about to step back out in public again, but Peter retightened his hold "What's the worst that could happen?" he shrugged, raising his eyebrows.

Assumpta slapped him lightly on the arm "Don't joke!" But, she took a deep breath and followed him outside, her hand still clasped in his.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: I've borrowed some of the dialogue in this chapter from the episode Among Friends, although I've changed it slightly to fit with my plot. I hardly ever watch this episode (for obvious reasons!) but I do think it's beautifully written._

Carmel Powers had been having a bad week. First she'd been sent to Wexford to cover a dull story about the county show and then, on the way back to Dublin, her car had broken down on a country road in the middle of nowhere. A local farmer had popped up out of a field and offered to tow her to the nearest mechanic in a sleepy backwater called Ballykissangel. The mechanic had pursed his lips, shook his head and sighed a lot before finally telling her the car needed new parts. Suddenly she'd been looking at an unplanned overnight stay in the middle of nowhere. It was extremely frustrating.

But, sometimes you can find stories where you least expected and she definitely seemed to have stumbled upon something here. The mechanic had told her about the recent pub fire so she'd gone into the local shop hoping to overhear some gossip and had been delighted to discover that the shopkeeper was exactly the right sort of nosy old bat. She started to tell Carmel that the local priest was embroiled in a scandal surrounding the fire. Unfortunately she'd been interrupted before she told Carmel any more but a couple of women near the church had filled her in with a bit more of the story. Evidently the priest had risked his own life to save the women from the fire. The rumour was they'd been having an affair for some time and that's why her husband had left. The story seemingly had it all; danger, near death experiences, passion, adultery and the wrath of the Catholic Church. So the next morning she picked up her newly working car, but rather than leave the area she drove to the local hospital, where she'd been told the publican was still a patient, and sat in her car waiting. She'd spent part of the previous day in Kildargen library looking through old newspaper articles, trying to find out more about the priest. It wasn't hard, he seemed to be very involved in the community and there were several photos of him at local events. So, when he pulled up in the car park that morning she instantly recognised him. He went inside and she followed, pretending to be engrossed in a sign on the wall when he stopped, knocked on the door of a room and went in. She was just considering inventing a sickly relative in order to get talking to the nurses when a familiar face appeared at the nurse's station, Leo McGarvey, a rival reporter for a different paper. How had he unearthed this story so quickly? They occasionally covered the same stories but she was sure that no one else had heard about this. It also struck her as a bit odd that he'd even be here since his paper usually wouldn't cover this type of scandal, but maybe times were changing.

Carmel missed the first part of McGarvey's conversation with the nurse as a group of visitors passed by, chatting loudly. When they'd gone she strained to hear what they were saying.

McGarvey looked angry and upset as he said, "This friend would he be tall and English by any chance?"

The nurse looked at him in surprise. "Yes that's the one. Lovely guy and apparently he was the one who saved her. What I wouldn't give to find a man who'd rush into a burning building to save me," she smiled in a flirty manner at him.

He ignored her, grunted his thanks and left.

Another nurse appeared at the station saying, "That's Miss Fitzgerald's chart, she's just getting ready to leave."

Carmel decided to wait in her car and see where the couple went. She wanted to beat McGarvey to this story if it was the last thing she did.

When the priest appeared in the car park again he had his arm wrapped around a young woman with auburn hair. From the way she was leaning against him, and the way they were looking at each other, Carmel guessed his arm wasn't just around her to offer support. Carmel studied Assumpta Fitzgerald. She was certainly attractive, her auburn hair set off her creamy skin and she had an enviable figure. She wondered what the woman saw in the priest, but then he wasn't what you immediately pictured when you thought about priests. He was tall and she supposed he was handsome in a boyish way. They made quite an attractive couple and certainly seemed wrapped up in each other. She watched them as they got into a silver car and sat discussing something for a few minutes before driving off.

She followed them into town where he stopped briefly to pop into a supermarket and then drove onto what seemed to be a local beauty spot. She drove past their car, not wanting to arouse their suspicion, and stopped further up the road. She grabbed her camera from the boot and took the path down to the lake but, rather than following it all the way, she found a good spot in a clump of trees overlooking the couple. Luckily the zoom on the camera was excellent and she got some good photos of them relaxing together. Especially good were the ones with the woman resting her head in his lap while he stroked her hair, which would leave the reader in little doubt as to what the relationship was. The best was yet to come though as the couple began kissing and when things started to get even more heated between them Carmel could hardly believe her luck. The only thing that could have made the photos better was if he'd been wearing his collar, but you couldn't have everything she supposed.

"There's nothing platonic about this, eh Father?" She muttered as she continued to click away.

It was starting to rain lightly so she picked her way back up the path and waited in her car for the couple. Sure enough they appeared after a few minutes and drove off in the direction of Ballykissangel, with her following at a safe distance.

They pulled up outside the burnt out pub and Carmel was once again forced to drive past and park out of sight further up the road. By the time she crept back down, holding a guide book of the local area as a rather ineffective disguise, she arrived to see a dark haired woman slam the door of the police house in Assumpta Fitzgerald's face. Assumpta and the priest then crossed the road and entered the pub.

Whilst the couple were inside the burnt out building a black car pulled up. Carmel watched as Leo McGarvey got out. He got stood looking at the pub with an odd expression on his face and then moved to the door of the police house and banged aggressively on it. Carmel thought he looked upset, almost haggard. The dark haired woman answered the door and gasped when she saw Leo.

"You could've told me Niamh," McGarvey spat the words out.

"Leo?" The woman was obviously shocked to see him.

"Do you not think?" McGarvey slumped dejectedly against the door, all the fight seemed to leave him.

"When did you get here?" She reached out to touch his arm in a sympathetic gesture.

"My wife nearly died," he said pointedly. Carmel inched forward suddenly realising that McGarvey wasn't on this story, he was a part of it.

"I know Leo, I'm sorry."

"She dumps me and then she nearly dies. The effect I have on women eh?" he laughed humourlessly. "The hospital told me, next of kin you see." He paused as if collecting his thoughts and then stared at the woman with an accusatory look. "Someone should've called me. She nearly died. I'm still her husband, she chose me."

McGarvey was getting choked up with emotion.

"I'm sorry," the woman said and hugged him. McGarvey hugged her back briefly then stepped back.

"I suppose the priest was on hand to dash in and save her?" His tone was full of bitterness.

"I'm glad he was," she said quietly.

McGarvey frowned at her answer then looked intently at her. "I'm going to ask you a question Niamh. You don't have to answer it just don't lie to me, ok?" He paused for her to nod and then continued, "Is there something going on between Assumpta and the priest?"

"Is that what you think?" She avoided his eyes.

"Niamh don't answer a question with a question," he said angrily, "Is there something going on?"

Niamh glared at him. "Don't you dare speak to me like that Leo."

"I have to know," he said beseechingly.

"How can I answer a question like that? Do you think she'd tell me?" She muttered.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well she didn't!" She snapped.

"Why can't you just say no? Why can't you just say 'Don't be stupid Leo, Assumpta and the priest, are you mad?' " he ranted.

"What does it matter what I say? You're going to believe what you want to anyway."

McGarvey turned away in disgust from her just as the pub door opened and the publican and priest emerged hand in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: Again I've borrowed some dialogue from Amongst Friends._

"What a role model you are," hissed Leo as he crossed the road towards the couple coming out the pub.

Peter looked like he'd been scalded and dropped Assumpta's hand.

"What are you doing here Leo?" Assumpta's eyes flashed dangerously as she moved forward to challenge Leo.

"I came to see the happy couple," Leo said sardonically.

"Don't do this." There was a warning tone in Assumpta's voice.

Peter stepped behind Assumpta in an unconscious gesture of solidarity. "What do you want Leo?" he asked resignedly.

"A simple answer to a simple question, have you laid a hand on my wife?"

"We are separated," seethed Assumpta, "and what are you even doing here?"

Leo ignored her and advanced on Peter.

Peter shook his head and moved away, reaching into his pocket for the car keys. "I'm not doing this Leo," he muttered.

"I'm talking to you," Leo yelled and punched Peter's arm so the car keys went flying.

"Leo, no!" Niamh dashed across the road, Kieran on her hip.

"You have no right being here." Assumpta spat.

Peter retrieved the car keys. "Leo I think you should go," he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not going anywhere," Leo snarled.

"Fine we'll go," said Assumpta and climbed into the car.

Peter followed her lead and Leo watched as the car pulled away over the bridge. He stared after them for a few moments, then swore, fumbled for his own keys and ran to his car.

"What are you going to do?" Niamh shrieked.

"I'm going to talk to my wife and the priest," he replied as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Leo leave it, please. Come inside and have a cup of tea."

He ignored her and started the engine.

"Fine," she said climbing into the back with Kieran on her knee, "I'm coming with you."

"Niamh don't be ridiculous, go home."

"I will not, not unless you come with me," she said stubbornly.

Leo turned round and scowled at her but Niamh merely raised her eyebrows at him.

He sighed and muttered, "Bloody women," before gunning the car across the bridge.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"What the hell is he doing here," ranted Assumpta as they drove over the bridge.

Peter shrugged, "Someone must have called him. I suppose he is your next of kin." He glanced over at Assumpta who gave him a withering look.

"We're separated, I'm going to be filing for divorce, so what the hell is he doing here?" she repeated angrily.

"Does he know that?"

"What?"

"That you want a divorce?" he asked tentatively. He risked another look over at her, she looked furious. He sighed and pulled over at the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply.

"Leo's obviously upset. Don't you think maybe we should go back and talk to him?"

"Leo doesn't want to talk. He wants to shout at me and probably hit you. Anyway Peter now is not the time to start counselling me on my marriage. You can't sit back and happily give advice when you're responsible for the situation." The words came tumbling out her mouth before she could stop them. She saw Peter's hands tighten on the steering wheel and his jaw clench.

"I'm responsible?" he said with disbelief.

"Peter I'm sorry…" she started to say but he continued.

"I'm not the one who ran away and had a shotgun wedding to man she didn't love," he fumed.

"What?" cried Assumpta incensed, the apology forgotten. "You made it pretty clear that there was no hope for us."

"I was a priest, what was I suppose to do?"

"You could've tried talking to me."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Assumpta stared out the window.

Peter took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "You're right I should've talked to you. And maybe that's what you should be doing with Leo right now. He obviously doesn't think it's over between you."

"Peter when I spoke to Leo in Dublin we agreed that the marriage was a mistake. Nothing I do now is any of his business. Okay?" she sighed.

He studied her for a moment, she continued to stare ahead. "Fine, whatever you say," he muttered, put the car in gear and drove on.

They hadn't gone very far when Peter noticed a black car rapidly catching up to them in his rear view mirror. Leo was driving aggressively and flashing his lights.

"Oh that's just great," he turned to Assumpta. "Give me your word that you'll stay in the car."

"What?" Assumpta looked around in confusion as Peter pulled over. Then she saw the black Saab behind them. "Oh for god sake," she growled.

"Assumpta give me your word please," he pleaded.

"What?" spluttered Assumpta. "You can't be serious."

"I mean it," said Peter in a stern tone.

"Oh like hell," she muttered and got out the car to follow Peter.

Peter crossed to the middle of that grotto and faced Leo who was squaring up to him.

"Let's just get it done Leo."

"Fine by me," said Leo and back handed Peter across the cheek.

Assumpta stumbled towards them. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled as Leo hit Peter again. Still Peter made no move to get away or fight back.

"In case you're wondering Father turning the cheek is fine by me, I can do this all evening."

"Well I haven't got all evening so just get on with it." Peter wiped his sleeve across his face to stop the blood trickling down his cheek.

"This is ridiculous would you look at the pair of you," cried Assumpta in frustration. She grabbed Peter to pull him away as Leo swung another punch. It connected with her cheek and she was sent flying.

Leo was so worked up he didn't notice but Peter had and rage erupted inside him. At Leo's next assault he ducked and then landed his own punch. It sent Leo reeling backwards and Peter followed him.

"No," cried Niamh, who was crouching next to Assumpta. "That's enough, you'll kill each other."

Leo was oblivious to everything except Peter. "Is this where you took her to be alone eh? What did you do, slip behind the blessed virgin?"

Peter roared and landed another punch that sent Leo sprawling to the floor.

Peter didn't wait to see if he got up again, he spun round and went to Assumpta who was still on the ground, being helped by Niamh.

He knelt down beside her. Niamh backed away and moved to Leo who seemed to be out cold.

"Are you going to give him his penance now?" she hissed at Peter.

"Don't start," snapped Peter.

"Come on Leo wake up, it's me Niamh."

Leo groaned, "I know who you are Niamh." He blinked repeatedly trying to clear his vision. "Did he do that? You couldn't have done that, not on your own," he said in disbelief.

"You were out of line Leo. You hit Assumpta," Peter said angrily.

"What?" Leo looked at Assumpta in confusion then realised what he'd done. "Oh god Assumpta love, I'm sorry."

He moved towards her but Peter stood barring his way. "I've had enough of this Leo. Go home."

Leo watched as Peter drew himself up to his full height and took in the warning tone in his voice.

"Oh go for it Father."

"Enough," roared Assumpta surprising both of them into turning round and looking at her. She got up off the ground. Peter stooped to help her but she shook him off. "Leave me alone, I can manage."

Peter backed away looking hurt.

"You're unbelievable the pair of you. What century do you think this is? I am not some piece of meat you can fight over, nor do I need my honour defending," she glared at Peter as she said the last part.

"Does he have a reason to want to defend your honour?" asked Leo looking between the two of them. Peter looked guiltily at the ground and Assumpta glanced immediately at Peter, it was brief but Leo caught the look.

He laughed humourlessly, "Aye, I was on a hiding to nothing alright."

"Leo I don't know what you think is going on here," began Assumpta.

"What is going on here is the same thing that was going on when we were married."

"There was nothing going on then," said Peter abruptly.

Leo spun round to face him. "But it was close to happening, wasn't it?"

Peter looked away, at a loss of what to say.

Leo pressed on. "I asked you a straight question back then, remember? Why couldn't you just be honest with me?"

"Leo I'm sorry. It's just," Peter faltered, "It just wasn't that simple."

"It looked pretty simple to me. You loved her and she loved you, so where the hell did I fit in?"

"I'm sorry, we never meant for anyone to get hurt. We didn't…" Peter trailed off knowing he couldn't say anything to justify his behaviour or the hurt he'd caused Leo.

Assumpta had stood aghast listening to this exchange. She turned to Leo, "You knew?"

"I'm not an idiot Assumpta."

She whirled round to face Peter. "And the two of you had a nice cosy conversation about me?"

"Assumpta," Peter pleaded.

"Were you ever planning on telling me that my husband confronted you?" she snapped.

Peter lost his temper. "Not at the time no, I was too busy trying to keep my distance and not ruin your marriage."

"Ha, I'd say you failed," said Leo bitterly.

Assumpta ignored Leo and continued to stare at Peter. "And of course, as you pointed out, the whole situation was my fault because I ran off and got married?"

Peter groaned, "That's not what I meant."

"Uh oh Niamh, looks like there's trouble in paradise already," said Leo glibly.

Assumpta turned on him. "What are you doing here Leo?"

"You were in hospital, you nearly died. I guess someone thought maybe your husband should know something like that."

Assumpta took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Fine, well now you're here we need to talk." She gestured towards his car.

"Assumpta you can't be serious," Peter said with dismay.

"You're the one that said I should talk to him," she retorted.

"Yes but when he was calm and rational, not just after he's hit you."

"It was an accident Peter," she said wearily and moved towards Leo's car. "Take Niamh and Kieran home."

He stood watching as she climbed into the passenger seat of the Saab. Leo got into the driver's seat looking grim. They both slammed their doors and the car pulled away in the direction of Kildargen.

Peter sagged against a tree. She'd left him and gone off with Leo without so much as a backward glance.

"Were you planning on taking Kieran and I home or do I have to walk?" snapped Niamh.

He hastily stood and said, "Of course Niamh, sorry. I think maybe we need to talk anyway?"

"I'm not sure how much there is to say," she retorted as she climbed into his car.

Peter sighed and followed her. Neither of them noticed the glint of a camera lens hidden in the bushes or the strange car parked just a bit further up the road.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter pulled up outside the police house. "Niamh can I come in and talk to you?"

"That's not necessary," she replied in chilly tones.

"Well I think it is. Niamh I'm sorry I've let you down and I'm sorry I can't christen Kieran any more. I didn't want you to find out like this. I intended to come and tell you and Ambrose myself about leaving the church, circumstances just got in the way," he gestured helplessly.

"You ruined Assumpta's marriage. She could have been happy," she retorted.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the head rest. "No she couldn't. She didn't love him. She should never have married him."

"Says you."

"Says Assumpta. Look, it's not my place to talk about her relationship with Leo, you need to talk to her about that. But believe me Niamh nothing happened between Assumpta and I while she and Leo were still together, or while I was still a priest."

"But she is still married and the church doesn't sanction divorce or did you conveniently forget that?" she asked pointedly.

Peter shook his head. "I'm not going to get into an argument about church doctrine but it's not always that simple." He stared down and muttered angrily, "It's not always so black and white."

"When it suits you," she challenged.

"No," he said quickly. "There's always been aspects of the church's teaching I've felt uncomfortable about. Contraception does prevent the spread of STDs, which is a very good thing. Why can't women be priests? And if a person falls in love with someone of the same sex does that really make them an abomination?" He rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling knackered. "We can't choose who we fall in love with and you can only fight it for so long," he said quietly.

Niamh's expression softened slightly. He looked tired and he still had some cuts and bruises from the fire the other night, some were now covered with more recent spots of dried blood. "So nothing happened?"

"No," he said categorically.

She nodded, gathered Kieran in her arms and opened the car door.

"Niamh, I am sorry."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "I'm still angry, at both of you."

He nodded, "I know."

He watched her enter the police house and shut the door. He'd always considered Niamh and Ambrose to be good friends and now the friendship, along with so many other things, seemed in tatters.

Resignedly he started the car and drove off in the direction of Brendan's.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Several hours later Peter sat in Brendan's living room nursing a whisky. He stared morosely down at the golden liquid and wondered where Assumpta was. He took a small sip; he was still getting use to the taste. Normally lager was his drink of choice but Padraig had arrived a short time ago and, after Brendan had explained why their friend 'had a face like a slapped arse' as Padraig had put it, Padraig insisted they opened a bottle of decent single malt.

Brendan pulled Peter from his thoughts.

"Self pity does not become you Peter."

"Maybe I just need more practise," Peter muttered into his glass.

Padraig barked with laughter, drawing a scathing look from Brendan.

"Ach Brendan every man is allowed to drown his sorrows now and again and I reckon after the day he's had that time has definitely come. Now let me tell you about some of the women troubles I've had."

There was a knock at the door and Brendan rose to answer it. Padraig continued with his story but Peter wasn't listening. He appreciated what his friends were trying to do but all he could think about was Assumpta.

Raised voices suddenly emanated from the hall.

"He's not here, now would you get off my doorstep." They heard Brendan exclaim irritably.

A woman's voice replied in clipped tones, "Oh trust me he'll want to see this. I'm only doing this as a courtesy. I could just let him find out tomorrow morning with the rest of the world. I've tried his girlfriend but she doesn't seem to be home."

"And I've told you he's not home," Brendan said.

Peter moved towards the door but Padraig grabbed his arm and shook his head.

The woman sighed, "I know he's here because his car's outside."

"He went for a walk," said Brendan through gritted teeth.

"Oh fine have it your way. You can show him this. It's the article that my paper will be running tomorrow on his affair with Mrs McGarvey."

"You bloody, meddling…"

"Is that a quote Mr Kearney?" she asked politely.

Peter heard the door slam. Brendan stomped back into the room and swore. He stopped when he saw Peter's face. "I'm really sorry Peter I knew she was trouble, but I didn't realise she was a reporter."

"Who?" asked Padraig.

"That woman from Dublin who's been in town. She must have been asking questions, she says this is what's being printed tomorrow." He flung an envelope down on the table and all three of them stood staring at it.

"That bloody woman, I fixed her car," muttered Padraig.

"A reporter?" said Peter still reeling slightly. "How would this interest a reporter? And how can they print anything, it'll all just be gossip. No one who actually knows anything would have said spoken to her."

"Father Mac?" asked Padraig.

Peter shook his head. "The last thing he'll want is any of this getting out."

"Leo?" suggested Brendan.

Peter looked dubious. "He would be part of the story and he wouldn't want that. Even if he did do it as some sort of revenge I doubt he's thinking clearly enough at the moment."

"One way to find out," said Padraig picking up the envelope and handing it to Peter.

Peter took it, feeling slightly queasy. He tore it open and peered in at the contents.

"I don't believe it, she's got photos," he gasped. He pulled out a batch of photos and flicked through. There was several of Assumpta and him by the lake in what looked like a fairly compromising position. He leafed through them and groaned anew at the photos under those. She must have been at the grotto today because there were several photos of his fight with Leo including an action shot of him punching Leo squarely on the chin. He dropped the photos on the table, shaking his head with disbelief.

Padraig picked them up. "Nice right hook you've got there." He leafed through them and dropped them quickly back on the table when he saw the ones taken by the lake.

Brendan looked at the photos his friend had dropped. "So it's safe to say she's got enough proof to publish."

Peter sunk into a chair looking ashen faced. "How could we have been so stupid? And the shots of me punching Leo, that's the icing on the cake," he said with anguish.

Brendan picked up the envelope and pulled out the last of its contents. It was obviously a draft copy of the article. He gestured towards Peter, "You should read this, see what she's actually going to print."

Peter shook his head, "You read it, just tell me how bad it is."

Brendan nodded and began reading with Padraig peering over his shoulder. The pair gave occasional groans and made tutting noises. At one point they both exclaimed "What?" and "Lies!" at the same time. Peter sank further down into his chair and dropped his head into his hands.

"I'm guessing I don't come out of it well?" he mumbled.

Brendan sighed, "Well, no. She's making out that you and Assumpta have been having an affair for a while behind Leo's back. She's been clever about it though she doesn't actually come out and say that, just alludes to it."

"Yeah," agreed Padraig, "nothing libellous. The facts she states are all true and she has proof; Leo and Assumpta are married, you and Leo did have a fight and you and Assumpta are now in a relationship. But, the way it's written makes it seem much worse."

Peter peered up from his hands, opened his mouth to say something but he was at a loss. He held his hand out and Brendan passed him the piece of paper. He read it and his heart sank even further.

Padraig wordlessly pressed a glass into his hand.

"What will you do?" asked Brendan.

"I have no idea," Peter shook his head and then looked at his friend. "Leave?"

"Ah now Peter don't be hasty, it might not be so bad."

Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Well okay, it's pretty bad," conceded Brendan.

There was a knock at the door and they all looked at each other.

"Lightening doesn't strike twice surely," said Brendan.

"Ha knowing my luck it's probably an angry not yet ex-husband, a seething parish priest, an assortment of outraged parishioners, a couple of furious friends and a plethora of prying reporters all come to have their say."

Padriag snorted. Brendan patted him on the shoulder and went to answer the door.

Brendan reappeared at the living room door, behind him came Assumpta. Peter's breath caught as his eyes locked with hers. She stood in the doorway, looking lost. She was wearing an old jumper of Siobhan's which was several sizes too big for her. Her hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear stained. She looked an exhausted mess but to him she'd never been more beautiful.

He rose from his chair and she took a couple of hesitant steps towards him not taking her eyes off his face. She attempted a half hearted smile, but he could see the pain behind it.

"Assumpta, are you ok?" Padraig's question got Peter's attention and he remembered they weren't alone.

"Not really," she replied her voice wavering with emotion, not taking her eyes off Peter.

"Right I think it's about time we tried those new beers you bought the other day Padraig," said Brendan.

"But we're all settled here," objected Padraig.

"Padraig," growled Brendan, "I'm not sure I've got enough to drink here if Assumpta is going to stay." Brendan nodded in the direction of the back door and pulled a face at his old friend.

"Oh, em right you are Brendan. We best head to mine and leave you to erm, enjoy Brendan's whisky in peace," he said with a trace of a smile playing on his face.

Peter and Assumpta continued to stare at each other as the back door banged closed.

Assumpta broke the spell first and raised her eyes to the ceiling trying to fight back tears before saying, "I've made such a mess of everything and hurt so many people."

In two strides Peter had crossed the room and she was in his arms. She clung to him as the tears began to fall and he pulled her closer murmuring into her hair.

They parted slightly and she looked up at him and took a shaky breath, trying to compose herself.

"Is Leo OK? I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper and hit him," he whispered.

"No you shouldn't, but you were provoked," she said, lightly tracing a finger over the angry mark. "He was out of line."

"Are _you_ okay?" Peter asked, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb over a bruise that was beginning to appear where Leo had caught her.

"Ha, I could do with a lot less melodrama in my life," she smiled ruefully. She sniffed, "I've behaved horribly towards Leo. It was," she paused searching for words, "emotionally draining this afternoon. And I'm sorry about what I said in the car. You were right; this situation is my fault."

"No, it's not and I should never have said that."

She started to protest but he stopped her. "Why don't we just agree that we've both been at fault?"

She nodded.

"I'm also sorry that I never told you about that conversation with Leo. It wasn't even a conversation. He intimated that he thought something was going on. I was too shocked at the time to say anything to him and I didn't want to put you in a difficult position by mentioning it to you." He frowned, "I was hoping that if I stayed away from you the whole situation would just get better."

"Ah, the old bury your head in the sand technique. How did that work out for ya?"

"Not great actually."

She smiled at him and he frowned seeing the envelope lying on the table. "Assumpta listen, I know today's been pretty rough." He looked away wondering how to tell her, "It's about to get worse."

Assumpta's face fell. "Why what's happened," she demanded.

He wasn't sure what to say so he simply passed her the envelope and sat down heavily on the sofa. She stood in the middle of the room and reached into the envelope, glancing at him as she did so. She pulled out the photos and stared, not quite believing what she was looking at. She looked quickly at the others then glanced again at him.

"Someone took photos of us," she said slowly.

"Oh not just any old person, a reporter no less. The accompanying article is in there too."

"A reporter?" She sank onto the sofa next to him, her hands shook slightly as she pulled out the article and began to read. "Oh god," she uttered as she read. She came to the end of the report, jumped up off the sofa and began pacing, shock and dismay giving way to anger.

"They can't print this it's a pack of lies," she cried indignantly.

"It's not," said Peter dejectedly.

"What? Of course it is!"

"Which bit exactly? The fact that we're in love? The fact that I was a priest? The fact that you're still married?"

She faltered. "The part that says that I cheated on my husband and you broke your vows."

"Ah but it doesn't actually say that. Trust me, I've had my top people look at it," he said sardonically.

She read it over again then screwed the piece of paper up, threw it away in disgust and slumped back down onto the sofa, head in her hands.

She let out a shaky breath, "What now?"

"No idea," he said despondently.

They sat in silence for a while.

"It's never going to just be simple is it?" he said staring into the middle distance.

"No."

He gazed at her. "We have to leave don't we?"

"Yeah, I think so." Her voice was shaky. "Peter, I'm sorry."

He looked up abruptly and took her hands. "I'm not. You're all that matters to me. I love this place but I will happily leave it now, go wherever, as long as we can be together."

She let out a shaky laugh. "A deserted beach somewhere, with no one else in sight?"

He smiled bringing his forehead to rest against hers. She wound her hands round behind him and said, "We haven't exactly taken the easy path have we?"

"Maybe it only makes the destination more worthwhile."

She kissed him and he responded hungrily, pulling her closer. There was a renewed urgency, almost desperation, in their kissing. Her hands flew to the buttons of his shirt, his were under her top stroking her back. Before she even realised what had happened they were stumbling down the hall and crashing through the door of Brendan's spare room. She managed to pull his shirt off as they landed on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Peter's hands caressed her stomach as she reached for his belt buckle. For a moment she thought about what was about to happen and that they had agreed, only that morning, to take things slowly. She wondered vaguely if she should stop this, but she needed this and sensed that he did to.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Later as she lay in the dark wrapped in his arms she reflected that it wasn't how she'd imagined their first time together. It had been frantic and….. And it had been exactly what they both needed. It had been perfect.

Peter snuggled up closer and gently placed a kiss on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and he kissed her, his hands tangling in her hair, before lazily trailing kisses down her neck. Maybe things could get even better than perfect she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Brendan walked up the path to his front door the next morning and gingerly put his key in the lock. He'd called Siobhan early that morning who'd confirmed that Assumpta hadn't come home the night before. It was still early and he really didn't want to disturb them, but he needed a quick shower and change of clothes before he went to work. Just as he opened the door he heard someone on the path and turned to find Niamh hurrying up to him. His heart sank when he saw she was carrying a newspaper and had a determined expression on her face.

"Let me in Brendan, I want to speak to him."

Brendan took a hasty glance at the paper which was indeed the one that blasted woman wrote for. "Ah Niamh I don't think that's a very good idea. It's early and you're clearly upset. I'll tell him to come and find you later yeah?"

"No, not later, now." Niamh's tone left no room for argument and she pushed passed him through the front door. She strode down the corridor to his spare bedroom before he could stop her and rapped on the door then stood waiting, tapping her foot. There was a mumble from inside the room and Niamh took this as an invitation and pushed the door open. Brendan made to stop her but was to slow.

Peter was fast asleep in bed. Lying on his back he was partly obscured by the mess of auburn hair that fanned out across his shoulder. Assumpta was snuggled up to his side, her head resting on his chest and his arms were protectively wrapped round her. Assumpta groaned at the noise, stretched and blearily opened her eyes. It took a couple of seconds for her to realise where she was and what was going on, but comprehension soon registered on her face when she saw Niamh standing, gaping, in the doorway.

She shrieked and yanked the duvet over her and Peter's head. Brendan heard a mumbled exclamation from Peter as he dragged Niamh out of the room and firmly shut the door.

Niamh looked shell shocked and backed away from him, turning on her heel and heading to the front door.

"Niamh, wait!" But she was gone and the front door swung shut behind her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter stared in horror as the bedroom door slammed shut behind Niamh's retreating form. He turned to look at Assumpta, who had sat up and looked similarly horrified.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and still staring at the door said, "Do you ever get the feeling that everything's against us?"

He sat up behind her and wrapped his arms round her, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. "Do you want the honest answer?" She shook her head.

He sighed, "We should go after her."

"Yeah," Assumpta chewed her lip, "I should also go and see Brian."

" 'Sumpta,"

"No Peter there's no use putting it off, we can't stay."

"I know, I just…" he grimaced.

"I know," she said gently and kissed him. "But that desert island sounds pretty good right now doesn't it?"

He smiled sadly and nodded. "I'd better go and see Brendan." He started to get up and pulled some clothes on.

"Urgh, we don't even get to bask in the afterglow," Assumpta moaned falling back on the pillow.

Peter looked back at her suddenly very torn.

She grinned at him, "Where's that famous self-control?"

"It seems to fly out the window whenever you're around now," he said coming back to the bed and kissing her.

They heard a phone ring and Brendan answer. Peter looked guiltily at the door, knowing he needed to talk to his friend.

"Go," she grumbled, gesturing to the door.

He leaned over and kissed her once more. "We'll have the rest of our lives to bask, promise."

She grinned again, "Alright, so go."

Peter walked into the kitchen and found Brendan hanging up the phone. He turned when he heard Peter enter and grinned.

"Good morning Peter."

"Brendan I'm really sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Don't be, you're both consenting adults." He paused and gave a small smile saying, "besides it's nice to know you're only human."

"Thanks, I think. But I am really sorry."

Brendan held up his hand. "Peter, the sparks that have been flying off you two lately it doesn't surprise me. But please, can we change the subject I've known Assumpta since she was wee girl."

At that point Assumpta appeared in the doorway. "Sorry Brendan," she said meekly.

"Let's stop discussing this shall we? But _I'm_ sorry about Niamh. Once that woman gets an idea in her head she's hard to stop."

Assumpta and Peter exchanged concerned looks.

"Oh and Father Mac called," Brendan continued. "He didn't sound terribly happy. I may have given him the impression that you were out. In fact I may have made it sound like you were away to Wicklow for the day."

Assumpta snorted and Peter patted him on the back saying, "These mix-ups are easily made. Thanks Brendan."

"You should both go and see Niamh though," Brendan said.

Assumpta nodded and said, "Brian first then Niamh." She gave Peter a meaningful look and he nodded.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Peter held the pub door open for Assumpta and she gave him a fleeting smile as she stepped through. There was banging coming from the direction of the kitchen so they made their way there. Liam and Donal were working on the ceiling while Brian leaned over the dusty kitchen counter plugging numbers into a calculator. He turned and saw them. Donal nudged Liam and both stopped working and turned to watch proceedings.

"You'll be here about my offer I suppose?" Brian's eyes flicked to the newspaper lying on the work top and back to them. "I warned you what would happen," he said glaring at Peter, "this," he jabbed a finger at the paper," is bad news for the whole town."

Assumpta glanced at Peter wondering what warning Brian was referring to.

"Dogs on the street," he murmured at her unasked question. Assumpta rolled her eyes and turned briskly back to Brian.

"I'm not accepting your offer, the pub's not for sale."

"Oh come on. You can't seriously tell me you'll stay after this. You'll run the business into the ground and take half the town with it."

"We're not staying," she snapped, "but I'm not selling my pub either." She took a deep breath and then went on before Brian started to object. "I will sell you the leasehold. Two years initially and then we can renegotiate after that."

Brian gave them both a calculating look. "You're thinking of coming back?"

"How is that any of your business?" said Assumpta angrily.

"Tell you what, offer me the lease at a price that takes into account the current damage, and make it over 3 years, and you've got deal."

Assumpta shook her head and handed Brian a piece of paper. "You do the work as agreed and I pay you from the insurance money. You buy the leasehold for the business at a price that reflects its value as a going concern. I've spoken to several people, it's a fair price."

Brian examined the piece of paper and frowned. He pursed his lips then said, "If I pay this price I want it over 5 years."

"Four," she said quickly.

"Deal." Brian stuck out his hand and Assumpta shook it looking grim.

"Dad, you in here?" Niamh's voice rang out.

Peter whipped round to see her coming into the kitchen. Assumpta shifted uncertainly.

"Hi Niamh," she said in as small voice. "About this morning, can we talk?"

"I've nothing to say to either of you." Niamh turned on her heel and flounced out of the kitchen.

"Niamh wait, please." Assumpta hurried out of the kitchen into the smoke damaged pub as fast as her injured leg would allow. "Niamh," she cried again.

Niamh kept going out the door and onto the street. Assumpta followed.

Niamh whirled round. "Do you realise how much you've hurt Leo? Not to mention ruining everything," she gestured at Peter who'd appeared in the doorway. Peter's heart sank when he saw Kathleen looking up from brushing the step outside her shop. He didn't want them to do this with an audience.

"Can we just talk?" Assumpta's voice was little more than a whisper.

"Niamh!" Ambrose had appeared at the pub door holding Kieran. He instantly stopped when he saw the scene in front of him.

Niamh ignored him, her eyes fixed on Assumpta. "Talk? After everything, you think we can talk? But you never wanted to talk to me before about anything. Oh no, I was only your best friend. I'd sit and pour my heart out to you about everything, but you're too high and mighty to ever want to talk to me about what's happening in your life."

"Niamh please." Peter felt he had to say something after this rant. He was also conscious of Brian, Liam and Donal who'd appeared behind him and were hanging on every word. Padraig was standing at the doorway of Kathleen's shop holding a loaf of bread and two women, who arranged the flowers in the church, had stopped at the end of the street.

"You can stay out of it," Niamh yelled back at him. "Well?" she asked turning back to Assumpta.

"What was I suppose to say? You wouldn't have understood."

"I might have if you'd told me."

Assumpta's temper flared. "Told you what? That I was in love with the priest? You have no idea Niamh, you fell in love with the boy you met at school. There were no complications it was all so simple for you."

"You could've had that too, with Leo, but instead you had to want what you couldn't have."

"You think I wanted this?" she said with disbelief. "You want to know why I married Leo? I did it to make me forget about the man I actually loved. I know it was a bloody awful thing to do but I hoped that he loved me enough for the both of us. That he would somehow make the emptiness inside me would go away and that I'd stop feeling so lonely. It didn't work, it made it so much worse because the only time I've ever really felt that void close is when I'm with him." She glanced at Peter who was looking like a startled deer in headlights. "And I don't mean with him in the way that you're thinking because nothing happened, he never broke his vows. Instead we danced round each other for 3 years, never quite saying what we really felt, always slightly on edge in case the polite facade slipped. Do you have any idea what that's like? Knowing that you've met the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with and then going through life knowing you can never be together."

Silence greeted her outburst. Assumpta was suddenly very aware of her large audience. "Oh you can all just go to hell," she cried, her voice breaking with emotion. She turned and hobbled over the bridge.

"Assumpta," Padraig called after her but she carried on walking.

Peter had been staring after Assumpta his heart breaking at her speech, but he was now aware that all eyes had turned to him.

He gulped and looked round then looked at Niamh. She was staring after Assumpta looking lost in thought. He moved towards her and said, "I'm really sorry for everything that's happened and that other people have been affected," he glanced at Brian. "Believe me that was never our intention. But it hasn't exactly been a picnic for us." He looked at Niamh and said softly, "We fell in love, it was never meant to happen and we tried to fight it, believe me. Assumpta once asked for my help when Ambrose had that wobble before your wedding, she told me that when two people are meant to be together no force on this earth will keep them apart." He glanced at Ambrose, who looked uncomfortable, and gave him a small smile. "I think she was right. I am sorry though," he said looking at Niamh again. Then, without waiting for a reaction he walked passed Niamh and crossed the bridge looking for Assumpta.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note – Once again not all the dialogue in this chapter is mine some is borrowed from Amongst Friends, I just enjoy twisting it._

"Assumpta wait," cried Peter as he caught up to her.

Assumpta turned. "I can't do this Peter, let's just leave now."

"We can't, not just like that."

"Well we can't stay. I'm sick of being on this emotional roller coaster and it's not going to get any easier."

"We can't just disappear." He followed her as she carefully picked her way down to the river bank. She could tell from the way he hovered behind her that he was worried about her injured leg but she managed fine.

She sunk down onto a rock and looked up at him. "Tell me what's left for us here?"

Some figures leaned over the bridge and the word "whore" rang out down the river. Peter whipped round but they were already running away, kids by the look of it. She grabbed his hand.

"We need to leave. I can sort all the details with Brian through the solicitor," she said earnestly.

He sunk down next to her. "It's all spiralled out of control hasn't it?" He looked up and saw a couple of women staring at them from the road. Assumpta saw them too and it made her more determined.

"See," she gestured. "Let's just go and pick up your stuff from Brendan's and I can get what's left of my things from Siobhan's. We'll need to stop at Padraig's so I can ask if he'll look after Fionn, but we could be away from here in under an hour."

"Just like that? You'd leave your home town and all your friends without saying bye," he said with disbelief. "And why are you leaving Fionn?"

"We can call them from the road, they'll understand. And I have to leave Fionn just now; it's not practical to take him until we're settled."

"Assumpta this is crazy."

"This is just the start of it," she gestured at the women, "and those kids yelling from the bridge? Well that's probably the nicest thing that'll be said about me for a long time around here. We agreed we couldn't stay, even if we survive the scandal the pub wouldn't. So why delay? We'll only make life more difficult for our friends the longer we're here."

A third woman had joined the gossiping pair. They were staring and shaking their heads, Assumpta could see that one of them held a newspaper.

"Please Peter," she pleaded. He looked at her and his expression went from doubtful to the one that had captured her heart in the first place. The one that spoke volumes about how important her happiness was to him.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. He studied her for a moment then he held out his hand and pulled her up.

"Let's go and pack then."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter walked in into Brendan's house and headed for the spare room. He and Assumpta had stopped at Padraig's to make arrangements for Fionn. The dog, although delighted to see Assumpta, was obviously very happy living with Padraig and Kevin but Assumpta had still been tearful leaving him. She'd been quiet in the car on the way to Siobhan's and he'd felt awful. They were leaving so suddenly. He was dragging her away from her home town and everyone and everything she loved. It felt wrong that they weren't even going to say a goodbye but she'd been adamant. He'd left her at Siobhan's to pack and had arranged to pick her up in an hour.

He started to shove things in his rucksack. He moved his football boots to one side to make more room and then stopped and stared at them. They were still covered in mud from the other week when he had a kick about with some of Brendan's boys. Ambrose had joined in and then he and Ambrose gone for a pint afterwards.

That brought back another memory; the first time he'd needed his boots in Ballyk had been playing for the local team. It was one of the first times he'd really felt accepted in the community, despite being responsible for the missed penalty that allowed the other team to win. He smiled at the recollection but it quickly faded as he realised just how much they were both giving up in leaving this place.

"I'd hate to think you'd leave without saying goodbye."

Peter spun round and saw Brendan standing in the doorway. "Brendan you startled me. Shouldn't you be at school?"

"It's lunchtime."

Peter nodded and turned back to his packing.

"Padraig told me what happened this morning. Is Assumpta okay?"

"She's upset." Peter shrugged and shoved a t-shirt into the rucksack.

Brendan said nothing just watched him for a few minutes. Then he cleared his throat and asked softly, "Do you know where you're going?"

Peter refused to meet his friend's eyes and carried on folding and packing. "Kind a."

"Good, that's the main thing. Will you be back?"

Peter finally looked at Brendan and said sadly, "Never say never."

There was a moments silence between them.

"Will you do something for me Peter?"

"If I can."

"Before you go, take Assumpta to Brian's hut up on the hills and take a moment just to look at the view and remember it." He smiled, "I don't think anyone could stay away from that view for too long."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Remind me why you think this is a good idea?" Assumpta asked grumpily as she picked her way up the hillside, trying to keep most of the weight on her good leg.

"Because I promised Brendan, but maybe it's not such a good plan. Are you okay?" He looked at her with concern.

She nodded and doggedly carried on up the hill. "We're nearly there, if you think I'm turning round now you're sorely mistaken. I need to get to the top just for a rest!"

He put her arm round his shoulders so she could lean her weight on him and they carried on up.

"But honestly Peter I've lived here most of my life, I know what the view's like."

"Then don't you want to see it one last time before we leave?"

They reached the crest of the hill and saw a group of people in front of them. They both stopped. "Did you know about this?" she murmured.

"No," he gazed at the group feeling slightly dumbfounded.

"I think we've been set up."

"I think you're right."

Brendan, Siobhan, Padraig and Michael were the first to come over and greet them. They exchanged hugs.

"We couldn't let you leave without a bit of a send off," Siobhan said.

To Assumpta's surprise Eamon came over next. He smiled at her saying "Sorry't hear your leaving."

"Thanks Eamon," she whispered.

Eamon patted her on the back and walked on to Peter. He stuck his hand out and Peter shook it. "Sorry to hear you're leaving Father."

"Thanks Eamon, and it's just Peter now."

Eamon looked confused and shook his head. "I never understood why they wouldn't let priests marry. Then we wouldn't be losing you would we?"

Peter sneaked a glance at Assumpta who smirked. She really couldn't see herself being married to a priest. He grinned back; evidently he was thinking the same thing. But he merely said to Eamon, "I'll miss it here."

Assumpta looked up and saw Niamh and Ambrose standing slightly apart from the rest of the group. Ambrose, seeing her glance, came over.

"How are you, I mean after the fire and everything?" Ambrose asked uneasily.

"I'm fine thanks."

He nodded. "We'll miss you both round here."

Assumpta smiled and they looked awkwardly at each other for a moment before he stepped forward and hugged her.

Ambrose turned to Peter. "Did you lie about that statue? The one that nearly fell on me."

"Em…yes, sorry."

Ambrose smiled and glanced at Niamh and Kieran, "I'm not, thank you."

Peter smiled back and nodded.

"I thought priests didn't lie?" smirked Siobhan.

"Clearly I wasn't cut out for the job."

"Well I think you were pretty good," said Michael, "and we're all going to miss you, both of you."

"Hear hear," agreed the small group.

Assumpta smiled and relaxed slightly. They'd still have to leave but at least they'd leave on good terms with all their closest friends. She looked at Niamh who hurriedly looked away. Peter saw this and put his arm round Assumpta's shoulders, gently steering her over to Niamh.

"Talk," he instructed, looking at both them.

Assumpta gave him a mutinous look and Niamh looked cross. He ignored both of them and said, "And when I say talk I mean talk, no shouting."

He turned and walked over to engage Michael in conversation leaving them together. Ambrose came over and joined Peter and the doctor, handing them drinks. "Do you think that's wise?" He nodded in the direction of the two women.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Peter replied, then hesitated thinking about how passionate and determined they could both be. "They'll probably be fine." He hesitated again. "First sign of yelling or violence you take Niamh that direction and I'll take Assumpta that way," he indicated.

Ambrose nodded solemnly, "Probably best."

Niamh and Assumpta stood looking at each other then both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

They stopped and smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," said Assumpta seriously.

"I'm sorry you didn't feel you could tell me. I'm also sorry I wasn't more understanding. I didn't even visit you in hospital." Niamh looked ashamed.

"Well it was a bit of a shock."

"I should have realised how unhappy you were and why." She looked over at Peter. "You really love him don't you?"

"Yeah," replied Assumpta simply.

"For how long?"

"I don't know, a long time. I'm not really sure when I first realised it was love."

"But you fancied him from the beginning?" she asked gleefully.

"Niamh!"

"If you want me to be understanding you're going to have to give me some details," Niamh said mischievously.

"Fine, yes I liked him when I first met him," said Assumpta reluctantly. "But then he told me he was a priest so that ruined it."

"Is he a good kisser? Well, judging by this morning you'll know if he's any good at lots of things."

"Niamh!" cried Assumpta aghast and blushing slightly.

"Fine, fine never mind." Niamh waved her hand. "Are you two going to get married?"

"I'm not even divorced yet."

"Yes but when you are?"

"I don't know, he hasn't asked."

"He will," said Niamh sincerely, looking over at Peter.

Assumpta followed her gaze. "Then I'll say yes."

Niamh saw the tender expression on her friend's face and impetuously hugged her. "I'm happy for you, for both of you. Come on let's get a drink."

They moved back to join the group just as Brian appeared over the hill, flanked by Liam and Donal. All three were carrying cartons and bags. "I hope you like Chinese," said Brian.

"Little left over was there Brian," Padraig asked jovially. "Come on lads help yourself to a drink," he gestured to Liam and Donal.

"Glad you could make it Brian. How's business?" said Brendan cheekily.

"Slow," muttered Brian.

"You're still keeping the chef busy though," said Siobhan helping Brian to unpack some of the take away.

"Why didn't you bring him?" asked Eamon.

"He went for a burger," joked Liam and everyone laughed.

They divided out the food and all settled down to eat and chat. Assumpta noticed everyone seemed to be studiously avoiding the topic of them leaving or the scandal that surrounded them. Instead they were reminiscing about all that had happened since Peter arrived in the village.

Peter ended up holding Kieran, and Assumpta studiously avoided looking at Niamh who was watching Peter with Kieran and giving her knowing smiles.

Peter eventually handed the baby back to Niamh. She smiled at him and said "He likes you."

"He's a funny way of showing it," he replied, wiping his hand on his jeans.

"Here Ambrose," Niamh passed Kieran over.

"What?"

"Wanton noodles I think"

"Go on, change him Ambrose," cried Padraig.

"I'll send him back," grumbled Ambrose.

"I'll send you back," exclaimed Niamh.

"Good idea, we're running short of beer," laughed Padraig. He took another swig and then carried on reminiscing. "Oh I've got another one, remember the publican's race between you two," he indicated Brian and Assumpta, "and Assumpta cheated and stuck the glasses to the tray."

"Hey that was his idea, and he stuck the glasses down," cried Assumpta pointing at Peter.

"Conned by a priest." Brian shook his head in disgust.

"Hey you cheated first," laughed Peter.

"I think that was the first time I realised you weren't a normal priest," said Donal.

Peter frowned and said, "I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment Donal."

"I would," said Assumpta darkly.

"He certainly had you that time Brian," laughed Brendan.

"Wouldn't be the first time either. Remember that business with One Tooth Tommy?" said Brian.

"Ah now Brian you got what you wanted out of that situation," said Michael.

"And so did I," said Ambrose ginning at Niamh and clinking bottles with Peter.

"Life away from Ballyk will probably be very dull," remarked Peter.

"But saner," observed Assumpta.

"Ach sanity is over rated. You two will miss this place," said Siobhan.

"And the people," Peter smiled sadly.

He and Assumpta locked eyes and she smiled back and said, "We should go before Father Mac tracks us down and tries to burn me at the stake."

He nodded and said to Brendan, "He'll probably be waiting at the house when you get back."

"Leave him to me," Brendan replied.

"What will you say?" Peter asked curiously

"I don't know," he replied thoughtfully. "What would you like me to say?"

"I could give you a few choice phrases," grumbled Assumpta. The crowd laughed and Liam shouted, "I bet you would too."

"Damn right."

"I'm not sure who he'll be gladder to see the back of," muttered Brian.

"Brian," Peter objected. Then he grinned, "There's no contest."

Assumpta looked at him quizzically unsure who he meant.

"Well Father Mac may be glad to see the back of both of you but we're not," said Siobhan in a heartfelt voice. There were murmurings of agreement.

"Keep in touch and remember this will always be your home," said Michael.

Everyone exchanged hugs and wished the couple well.

"Ready?" Peter turned to Assumpta.

She took a deep breath, taking one last look across the valley, and nodded, "As I'll ever be."

He held out his hand and she took it. They said their last goodbyes and began to make their way down the hill.

"Peter!"

They both turned to see Brendan coming after them.

He caught them up and said, "You never told me what to tell Father Mac."

"Tell him," Peter paused considering, "tell him a man's gotta do."

Assumpta spluttered with laughter.

"What?" Peter protested with mock innocence. He turned back to Brendan. "Tell him we won't be bothering him again," he said seriously.

"Sounds a bit final," remarked Brendan.

"And this isn't?" Peter asked sadly.

"It's whatever you want it to be." He clapped Peter on the back and kissed Assumpta on the cheek.

Assumpta smiled at Brendan, took Peter's hand again and they started making their way down the hill together.

**The End (almost)**


	16. Epilogue

Assumpta turned in the passenger seat and allowed herself one last look at the valley she'd grown up in. Then she turned back round and gazed at the road in front of them.

She stole a look at Peter and smiled. She'd been so torn for 3 years about leaving Ballykissangel and most of that indecision had been cause by him. Now here they were, leaving together.

A thought suddenly struck her. "Peter, do we have a plan?"

He grinned at her and said, "Would it be too cheesy to say 'live happily ever after'?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned, "Mother of god what've I got myself into?"

He chuckled.

"I meant the more immediate future. Where are we going?"

He looked taken aback. "I thought you knew that?"

"Me? No. I just thought we should leave sooner rather than later."

He raised his eyebrows at her then fixed his eyes back on the road and shrugged. "Well this direction's as good as any."

She bit her lip and grinned at his carefree attitude. After a few moments she said, "Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not always going to be sunshine and roses is it?"

He smiled, "Given our track record I'd say that was unlikely."

"Hmm," she grinned. "Ah well let's defy convention and live happily ever after anyway."

He stared straight ahead not saying anything, then abruptly pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"What's wrong?" she muttered, glancing round.

He caught her hands and gazed at her intently. "Absolutely nothing."

Then he kissed her.

The End

_Author's note - Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it. This story has been floating about in my head since The Reckoning and Amongst Friends were first broadcast so it's almost a relief to finally share it! I've also got a sequel in mind which I may start writing soon. It already has a title, Sunshine and Roses, and I'd like to thank Rosie-oh for giving me that line in a review. I hope you don't mind me stealing it!_

_Thanks to everyone who's left a review, I really, really appreciate it :-)_


End file.
